The Time Turner: The Start of the Hunt
by Slytherclaw Prince
Summary: Don and the others start their new school year. Just enjoying school. Until that one accident happened. While being with the Time Turners, he accidentally spun the time turner. They appear in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sixth year with the D.A. They try to go back to the present, but just in time, when they arrived at the past, Don crashed to the ground, breaking the time turner. Fo


**-Chapter 1-**

"Dad!", Don said. "We have to go to Diagon Alley! They might run out of those books!", Don shouted. "Flourish and Blotts never run out. You're just too excited to see your friends again," Seamus said. Don laughed. "But fine. Let's go," Seamus said. "Portus," Seamus said. The two of them arrived in the front of the Leaky Cauldron. They went in the shop. "It's Donald Finnigan!", one person shouted. "Honor to meet you. Thank you for saving us from You-Know-Who and his army," another person said.

The two entered Diagon Alley. "More people than I thought," Don said. "A lot of new first years," Seamus said. The two went to Flourish and Blotts. "Don!", someone shouted. It was Emerald with Hugh and Scarlet. "Guys," Don said. "I'll get your things. You guys meet up," Seamus said. Don, Emerald, Hugh, and Scarlet went outside. "Hopefully, this year will be better than last year," Hugh said. "Al, Brent, Rose, and Scorpius are fourth years now. We're third, and your second! Time's so fast," Scarlet shouted.

"I see. You got new glasses?", Emerald asked. "The first time we see each other after a long time, and the first thing you realize is new glasses?", Don asked. Hugh and Scarlet laughed. Seamus got out of the store. "Barely breathed in there," he said. "I'll bring these home. Just come back home before five," Seamus said. "Sure, dad," Don said. "Portus."

Seamus disappeared. "So.. Let's look for the others?", Don asked. "Sure," Hugh said. "Us?", someone said. They looked back and saw Al, James, Rose, Scorpius, and Brent. "Hey guys!", Emerald shouted. "Wanna stay at my place for now?", Scorpius asked. "They're going," he added, pointing at Al, James, and Rose. "Well, dad said I can do anything, just come back before five," Don said. "My aunt told me I can hang out with Hugh and Scarlet till six, so if they go, I go," Emerald said. "Let's go then," Hugh said. "We have to ask mom," Scarlet said.

"It's fine. She'll be cool with it," Hugh said. "If we get in trouble-", Scarlet said. "I'll take it. Not your fault," Hugh said. "And we'll just send an owl," he added. Scarlet nodded. "Let's go then," Scorpius said. "Portus," they said at the same time. They arrived at the Malfoy Manor. "Renovated?", Don asked. "Yup," Scorpius said. Hugh suddenly went to Don. "We saw Katie awhile ago. She might be moving to Hogwarts," Hugh whispered. Don turned red.

They went to the "Spell Room", as referred by Scorpius. "The spell room, is well, dad made it.. He made it for me so I made it my second room," Scorpius said. "So.. We're staying here?", Hugh asked. "You'll see. It's better than you thought," Scorpius said. They entered the room, and everyone was amazed. Hugh had his mouth open.

There was a whole shelf of spell books, a whole collection of cards from the Chocolate Frog packs. The first one on the whole set was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Then there was a duel stage on the center of the room, lights everywhere. "Your dad has a card?", Al asked. "The most rare. The ones who worked for the Dark Lord but then did a big part to save the world has very few packs. It's lucky for me I got that," Scorpius said. "The Boy Who Had No Choice," Don read.

"Care for a duel?", Don asked Scorpius. "I've been reading my dad's old spell books," he added. "Let's see then," Scorpius replied. They went to the duel stage. "Get ready," Hugh said. Scorpius raised his wand, so did Don. "Everte Statum!", Scorpius shouted. "Protego!", Don shouted. "Carpe Retractum," Don casted. Scorpius got pushed back. "Levicorpus!", Scorpius shouted. "Liberacorpus!", Don casted. The spell disappeared. "Locomotor Mortis!", Scorpius shouted. "Finite Incantatem," Don said. The spell disappeared.

"Locomotor!", Don shouted. Scorpius started floating in the air. Don waved his wand, and Scorpius started turning too. "Okay! Okay! You win!", Scorpius shouted. Don put down his wand, and Scorpius started moving freely. Suddenly, an owl came, flying to the window. "Who's owl is that?", Scorpius asked. "I don't know," Hugh said. Scorpius picked up the letter. "It's for Hugh," he said.

Hugh got the letter. "Yo, Hugh. Got invited to Hogwarts with my little sis. Can't wait to see you there! Your best friend, Dylan," Hugh read. "Scarlet. Dylan's coming to Hogwarts," Hugh said. Scarlet turned a little red. "But isn't he the same age with us?", Scarlet asked. "Guess he's starting third year.. Skipped the other two.. Lucky," Hugh said. Al gave a blank expression, staring at Scarlet. Al went near Hugh. "Who's Dylan?", he asked. Hugh looked at Al. "Been the soft spot of Scarlet since fore-", Hugh replied, then covered his mouth. "Should not have said that. I should not have said that," Hugh said. Al went away.

"So.. Who's next?", Scorpius asked. "I'm going to be here, reading spell books," Scarlet said. "Me too," Rose said. "And I," Emerald said. The boys were left to duel. "I'm going to scan through your cards," Hugh said. "I'll just go get some food. I've got an idea," Scorpius said. Al went to Scarlet. "Hey, Scar," Al said. Scarlet looked back. "Don't call me that," was all she said. "Do you still like.. Well.. Dylan?", Al asked. Scarlet stood up. "What did you say?", Scarlet asked, angrily. "Uh, nothing," Al said. Scarlet went to Hugh and punched him. "What?!", Hugh asked.

"Like you don't know," Scarlet said. "What?!", Hugh asked. "You freakin' told Al about me and Dylan!", Scarlet shouted. "Well, only told him you used to like him. I never said you were formerly together!", Hugh shouted. Everyone was staring at them. Hugh gave a blank expression. "You..", said Scarlet. ".. Just had to shout.."

Hugh knew that by that second, he needed to start running. "Scar-Scarlet..", Al said. Scarlet went to Al, and everyone just ignored them. "Just promise me-" Scarlet put a finger on Al's lips. "I don't like him anymore. Besides, we have a reason for.. I don't want to talk about it," Scarlet said. "Bye guys. It's 5," said Don. "I think we're going too," Hugh and Scarlet said. "Bye guys," Scorpius said. "See you in school, Scarlet," said Al. "I'm also going," said Emerald. "Bye."

"Dad! I'm home!", Don shouted. "Don?", Seamus asked. "Yeah," Don said. The moment Seamus appeared, Don out down his bag. "Exhausted. Malfoy Manor. Awesome," Don said. "And this guy named Dylan, and his sister- they're friends with Hugh and Scarlet- will attend Hogwarts, starting third year," he continued. "Oh, Dylan and Kayla. Neville told me about those two. The owls we sent them were always failing to bring the letter, that's why they couldn't go to Hogwarts yet. Just now," said Seamus. Don gave a small chuckle.

The next day, letters came to the Time Turners. "It's from Headmaster," said Don. Seamus took a look. "You can go early to Hogwarts? Then let's go," Seamus said. They went to Kings Cross Station and passed by Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. "Em, Hugh, Scarlet!", shouted Don. They met up. "So.. Early to be in Hogwarts, isn't it?", Emerald asked.

"Yeah," said Don. They went aboard the Hogwarts Express. "Only a few people. Wonder if Scorp and the others are going," said Don. "Anyway, how was your summer? Well. Before we met in Malfoy Manor," said Scarlet. "Tons of fun. Of course, in Alabama," said Don. "I just stayed with Prof- I mean, Mum," Emerald said. "Oh, yes. Professor Lovegood lives with you now," Hugh said. "Well, boring for us. Bullied as always," said Scarlet.

They opened the second floor of the compartment. "And I decided, Scar is actually a nice name," said Scarlet. Everyone laughed. After an hour or two, they arrived at Hogsmeade Village. "Dad," said Don, as he saw Seamus. "Have you heard? New Professor is applying. Her name is Penny Sempra," said Seamus. "Nice."

They went to their dorms, Don to Slytherin. Emerald to Hufflepuff. Hugh to Ravenclaw, and Scarlet to Gryffindor. "Scorp" said Don, as he saw Scorpius in the Slytherin common room. "Oh. You also went early", Scorpius replied. "Who else?" Don put down his bag. "Didn't see the others yet. Who else went with you?", Scorpius asked. "Em. Hugh. Scarlet."

"Well, it's awesome. It's one month before we should go to Hogwarts. So, one moth before real school," Scorpius said. The early students went to the Great Hall. "So it's only us," Don said. Em, Hugh, and Scarlet went to Don and Scorpius. "By the way, I've decided it's fine to call me Scar," Scarlet said. "Whatever," said Scorpius, then he laughed. "So you decided to go early?", someone asked. It was Neville Longbottom. "Oh, hi Headmaster," Don said. More professors came in. "The D.A. will be teaching your DADA lessons. They'll separate you according to your lesson," Neville said. "Nigel," Don said. "Hey there Little Time!" Nigel's been calling Don, "Little Time" ever since the war ended. Nigel is the godfather of Don.

The war in their first year, was caused by the resurrection of Voldemort. They've been sent back in time multiple times. The group Time Turners was made in their previous year, with the chosen one, Don Finnigan, who figured out Seamus was his true father, as their leader.

Everyone arrived at the Great Hall. "I've invited you early, because of the new students. Now, first of all, thank you to all those who contributed to help fix Hogwarts. There are more students coming, as first years, second years, and third years. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students are coming to Hogwarts. And we have a new professor. Her name is Penny Pontiac," Neville said, "But she's still coming on the official day of school." Don nodded. Suddenly, the five of them heard three similar voices. As they looked back, they saw Rose, James, and Al.

Running after them were Lily and Hugo. "I guess your father didn't see that only old students can come early?", Neville asked. "Oh no, he did. But still, he wanted to send them early," James replied. "Also my dad," Rose said. "Get the Sorting Hat, Seamus," Neville said. Seamus went away. "Let's see what house you're going to be," Neville said. "Oh, please be Gryffindor," said Hugo. "Please be Ravenclaw," Lily said. James and Al looked at Lily. Ron, Hermione, and Harry arrived. "Dad, Lily wants to be Ravenclaw!", Al said. Ginny and Harry looked at Lily. "What? I don't wanna be Gryffindor!", Lily shouted. Seamus arrived with the hat. "Lily first," Al said.

The hat was put on Lily. "Ah.. Yes." Lily closed her eyes. "Hufflepuff!" Al andJames gave blank faces. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Good job, Lily," said Ginny. "Seriously, Ginny?", Harry asked. "Hufflepuff's fine," Ginny said. The hat was put on Hugo next. "Boy, I see you want to be a Slytherin," the hat said. Ron and Hermione gave blank faces. "But as I see, your real house is.." Hugo closed his eyes. "...Ravenclaw!" Hermione clapped. "You've got knowledge like your mother, but I don't see any much of a Weasley in you, well, except your ginger hair," the hat said.

Hugo rolled his eyes. "All right everyone. Go now. Have your free time with your friends," Neville said. Everyone went out. "Amazing how fast they fixed this place," said Rose. "Of course. I helped," Don said. Everyone laughed. "Yay! It's almost my birthday!", Hugh shouted. "And here he goes again," Scarlet whispered. "Don't worry. We know. I got a gift already," Brent said. "Uh," the Potter bros said. "I need to go to the restroom!", Hugh shouted, and ran away. "What did you get him?", Scarlet asked. "A ferret," Brent said, "I realized he got sick of his owl." Scarlet faced to Rose. "Did you get anything?", Scarlet asked. "Luckily, Brent reminded me. I got him a very rare spell book. It's very old," Rose said. "I got this," Don said, and got something out. "A bag?", Scarlet asked. "It's never ending. You can put up to anything in here. And plus, there's explosives in here," Don said. Scarlet smiled.

Emerald got a box out. "It's a medic kit," she said. Scarlet looked at Al and James. "Sorry. Forgot about his birthday," they said. Rose spun her eyes. "Typical," she said. James got so something out. "I could give him this," James said. It was an Invisibility Cloak. "Sure, whatever," said Scarlet. Hugh suddenly came back, and they hid all their presents. "60 days, then it's my birthday," Hugh boasted. "You call that near?", Brent asked. Hugh stuck his tongue out.

"So.. What now?", Hugh asked. "I don't know.. Let's walk around the Forbidden Forest?", Scarlet suggested. "Let's have a flying race," Al suggested. "I got a Nimbus 3002," he continued. "I got the newest broomstick. The Janus 1," Don said. Everyone had their mouths open. "What," Hugh said. Everyone went to the Quidditch Field and got ready for the race. "Whoever makes a three rounds first wins," James said. Al and Don rode their broomsticks. "Go!" Don went very fast.

Al was tailing Don, just meters away from him. Don went faster. "The Janus 1 is the fastest broomstick in present!", Don shouted. After three rounds, Don won. "Of course. You have the Janus," Al said, seemingly jealous. Everyone went to the Great Hall. As soon as they entered the Great Hall, Scarlet stopped and dropped her wand.

"Dy- Dy-", she said. Hugh laughed, and patted Scarlet on the shoulder. "You remember right?", Hugh asked. Scarlet couldn't say anything. "Hufflepuff!" Everyone heard as the hat shouted Dylan's house. "Wow. I like his eyes," Emerald said. Hugh suddenly gave a blank expression. "Gryffindor!" Dylan's sister, Kayla, was sorted into Gryffindor. Dylan suddenly gave a strange look at Scarlet, then he laughed. "Scarlet?" Hugh waved his hand. "I'm his best friend. It's like I'm a nobody to him," Hugh said. "He's got lots of friends. Only one Scarlet," Don said. Hugh punched Don in the shoulder. Scarlet faced back and walked away.

Dylan caught up and held Scarlet on the shoulder. "C'mon Scarlet. Don't run away from me," Dylan said. Al looked at Dylan. "Dylan. Do you even remember me," Hugh said. Dylan looked back and saw Hugh. "Didn't see you there, Little H," Dylan said. "I told you to never call me that," Hugh said. Dylan is a tall boy, his hair is tall, he's got blue eyes, and he sings.

Scarlet just couldn't look at Dylan's blue eyes, because of what happened in their past. "Scarlet..", said Dylan. Al looked at Dylan. "Back off, Campbell," Al said. "Woah, easy boy!", Dylan shouted. Scarlet looked back. "You see? This is the reason we broke up in the first place! You don't take me seriously! You're just so annoying!", she shouted. Silence filled the whole room. Everyone was looking at them.

Dylan looked at Scarlet. "Maybe not here. Let's go somewhere else," Dylan said, then held Scarlet's shoulder. "No!", Scarlet said, then shoved Dylan away. The Time Turners went away. Dylan and Kayla secretly followed the Time Turners. Scarlet leaned to Al. "It's okay, Scar," Al said. Scarlet faced back, as she heard rustling. "Just don't mind it, Scar," Don said. Dylan and Kayla stopped following them. "I guess she's over you," Kayla said. Dylan rolled his eyes.

The Time Turners went to the covered bridge. "It's just something silly, you know," Don said, "I thought you hate each other now?" Scarlet waved her head. "You know what, don't mind it. Let's talk about something else," Scarlet said. "Well, I'm going back to the Hufflepuff room. Let's see if I meet someone," Emerald said. "I'm going back," Rose said.

Everyone went back to their Common Rooms. Don went to the Slytherin Common Room. "Scorp," Don said, "Do you think the new professor will be nice?" Scorpius nodded. "Maybe," Scorpius said. They went to the Great Hall. Everyone sat on their house tables. "Let the feast begin," Neville said. Everyone started eating. Don sat on the Slytherin Table for the first time. Lily, being in Hufflepuff, sat beside Emerald and Rose. Hugo sat with Brent and Hugh. "Now, everyone. Meet our new professor, Penny Pontiac," Neville said. Penny stood up. "Everything she's wearing is pink," Don whispered. "All right everyone. The feast is done, roam around the castle. But the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden," Neville said.

Ever since Neville became headmaster, the curfew was always extended. The Time Turners went to the covered bridge again, but Hugh wasn't there. "Where's Hugh?", Brent asked. "Even I don't know," Scarlet replied. Just then. They saw two people walking on the bridge. It was Hugh. With Dylan. They were holding spell books, walking and talking. "Hugh?", Scarlet called. Dylan and Hugh stopped. "It doesn't mean you guys aren't friends we can't hang out anymore. We're best of friends!", Hugh shouted. "C'mon, guys. It's just Scarlet's problem. They could be friends again. We were actually talking about him joining the group," Hugh said, "You'll realize he's a great guy."

Don nodded. Everyone else nodded. Except Al and Scarlet. "You'll regret this, Hugh. If he gets one toe out of line-" Hugh punched Scarlet on the shoulder. "It's okay," Hugh whispered. For the rest of the month, the Time Turners hanged out with a new member, Dylan. In the middle of the month, Kayla became friends with them. And in that month, Scarlet and Dylan became friends again. After one month, the school was officially opened.

**-Chapter 2-**

Don with the rest of the Time Turners went to the Covered Bridge again. "I just need to do something," Don excused his self. He went to the other side of the bridge. Suddenly, the new professor passed by. "Imperio," Don heard. Suddenly, Don started spinning his time turner. After that moment, they all disappeared. The new professor, Penny, laughed maniacally. "Without you. Hogwarts is mine," she whispered. "For my name is Penny Umbridge."

Don and the others arrived at Hogwarts. "Don!", Hugh shouted. "I don't know what I was doing. I did hear the new professor casting Imperio on me," Don said. He looked at his time turner, and the hour glass was broken. "We can't go back right now," Don said. They looked around. "What year is this?", Dylan asked. Don looked around. "Dad?" He saw Seamus with George and Fred. "This is our parents' year," Don said. Everyone's eyes widened. "Uncle Fred? But he's dead now," Rose said. Everyone was surprised. "We have a meeting with Harry and the others, Seamus," Fred said. Seamus nodded. "I still don't believe Harry. I need to be convinced for this," Seamus said. "Oh. I never seen you before. Who're you guys?", Fred asked, as he saw the Time Turners.

"Obliviate," Don said. Seamus and the others forgot about seeing the Time Turners. They all apparated to the Chamber of Secrets. "This time, we can't be seen. We're not allowed to do this. It's illegal," Rose said. "We could join the D.A. somehow," Dylan suggested. "Shut it, Dylan. Not now," Scarlet said. "Fifth year was when D.A. was made. Meaning," said James. "Umbridge," Al and Scorpius said at the same time. "Oh great. What now," Scarlet complained. "We change our names," Don suggested. They were hiding in the Chamber of Secrets.

After half an hour, they thought of names. "So remember. My name is Jasmine," said Emerald. "I'm Andrew," Don said. "I'm Portia," Scarlet said. "I'm Kevin," James said. "I'm Denny," Al said. "I'm Greg," Brent said. "I'm Hugo," Hugh said. "I'm Jennifer," Rose said. "I'm Yegor," Scorpius said. "And I'll still be Dylan," Dylan said. Everyone nodded. They apparated away, arriving at the Hogsmeade. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were going to people. Until they went to Don and the others. "Do you guys believe in Voldemort?", Harry asked. "Yeah," Don said. "Go to the Hog's Head later. What's your name?", Hermione asked. "Andrew," said Don.

Don and the others ran to the Hog's Head. "We're experiencing what our parents did," Al whispered. "Shut it, Denny," Scarlet said. He nodded. They arrived at the Hog's Head. "Well- Er - Hi," said Hermione. The group focused its attention on her instead. "Well... Erm.. Well, you know why you're here. Erm.. Well.. Harry here had the idea- I mean" Harry had thrown a sharp look. "I had the idea. That it might be good if people wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts- And I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us." Hermione's voice became stronger and confident. "Because no one could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said.

After the long talk of Hermione, Harry, and Ron with everyone there, they finally started signing up. Don and the others also signed up. "You guys are young. Are you sure about this?", Hermione asked. Don nodded. Don wrote his new name, Andrew Campbell, on the piece of Parchment. In the end, they became part of the D.A.

After some time, the trio approached the TimeTurners for the first time. "Andrew. Everyone. D.A. meeting at the seventh floor, Room of Requirement. You've got to think how much you need to go in there," Hermione whispered. Don nodded. Everyone else did, and they started proceeding to the seventh floor quietly. "Won't they wonder.. That they're children will look exactly like us?", Emerald asked. "I'll alter our faces in their memories once we find a way to go back in time," Don said. They nodded.

They arrived at the seventh floor. Don thought of how much he needs to go in there, until the door finally opened. They entered the room, seeing Zacharias Smith, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Nigel Wolpert, Dean Thomas, and Luna Lovegood there. "Where's the others?", Don asked. "Hermione, Harry, and Ron are still fetching them, Andrew," Luna said, with her very polite voice. After minutes of waiting, everyone was present. They formed a line on a dummy.

"Neville, go. Cast Expelliarmus," Harry said. "It's weird being in the year of my dad," Al thought to his self. Neville raised his wand. "Expelliarmus!" His wand flew back, everyone leaning down to dodge it. Don was last. He was right behind Nigel. "Hi. I'm Nigel," Nigel said. Don nodded. "I'm Andrew." They shook hands, and it symbolized the beginning of a new friendship. "We're both second years, so.. We'll be great friends," Nigel said. Don didn't hear Harry talking, until he fasted 'Expelliarmus' to disarm the dummy. One by one, everyone caster Expelliarmus. "Expelliarmus!" Most were unsuccessful. James was next to try. "Expelliarmus!" He was the same year with Harry now. He disarmed the dummy. Everyone cheered.

One by one, the Time Turners took turns to disarm the dummy, and all of them were successful. Nigel was next. "Expelliarmus!" He was unsuccessful. Don was last, and as expected, he disarmed the dummy. Nigel took a look at the Marauders' Map. "Filch is outside. We've got to exit in the other one," Nigel said. Everyone nodded. As soon as everyone finished packing, they left the Room of Requirement secretly.

Filch started hanging a new rule. "Students are subjected to questioning," Don said. He looked at the rest of the group. "It's worst than dad told us," Al whispered. One by one, they entered Umbridge's office. Don was first. "So.. Andrew. Anything.. Unusual you see here at Hogwarts?", Umbridge asked. Don waved his head. "Nothing, Professor," Don said. Don couldn't look Umbridge at the eye. "Why don't you look at me in the eye?", Umbridge asked. Don did his best to look at the evil person in pink.

"What's with you, Potter, Granger, and Weasley?", Umbridge asked fiercely. "No- Nothing, ma'am," Don said, trying his best not to look nervous. "And Lovegood, Longbottom, Thomas, Smith, Jordan, and everyone else?" Don looked Umbridge in the eye. "I do not know what you're talking about, professor," Don said. "You may leave." Don finally left the office, or as he thinks of it, "Hell". By the time the clock reached nine, everyone went to the Room of Requirement. Don and Brent went at the same time. The room opened. "It's weird. You know, being with our parents," Don said. Brent nodded. As soon as they entered, everyone was practicing the spell Protego. "Stupefy!", Emerald shouted. "Protego!", Nigel casted. The two of them were dueling. Don went with Harry. "Now. We both have Phoenix Feather as core, so we will do Priori Incantatem," Harry said.

Don raised his wand to his face. "Expelliarmus!", Harry casted. Don put his wand to his front, casting a non-verbal spell. The two spells collided. After Don's spell hit, Harry was pushed back. Fred and George finally arrived. "Filch took the chocolates," Fred said. Everyone cheered and laughed. They all got out of the Room of Requirement. The next day, the D.A. didn't have a practice. "We need to find a way," Don said by the covered bridge. "Silly. We always hang out here," Hugh said. "Can't we fix it?", Scarlet suggested. "Time turners cannot be fixed once it breaks. And that's the last one in the present," Rose explained. Don coughed and said, "In the present." He looked at Al. "Didn't you say they went to the Ministry in their fifth year?", Don asked. Al's eyes widened. "I'll go with them on their way to the Ministry," Don said.

Emerald waved her head. "But you do know that you need to be trustworthy to Harry," Emerald explained. Don nodded. "I'll handle that," Don said. They went to the Great Hall, and Filch was hanging a new rule. "Nigel," Don said, as he saw Nigel get pushed by Slytherins. "Inquisitorial Squad," Don whispered. The D.A. gathered. "We're practicing tonight," Harry said. By night time, they secretly went to the Room of Requirement. Don went alone. He entered the Room of Requirement. "Expelliarmus!" Neville was finally successful in casting the spell. "Every great wizard started like us. Students," Harry said, everyone hearing it. Don, Hugh, Emerald, and Scarlet gathered. Scorpius, Al, Brent, Rose, and James went together.

The Death Eater dummy was being pushed around. "Stupefy!" It was pushed to Don. "Expelliarmus!" It was pushed to Ron. "Expelliarmus!" One by one, the dummy went to everyone, until it faced Ginny. "Reducto!" It faded into pieces. Don went beside Nigel. New dummies were made by Harry. "Diminuendo!", Nigel shouted. The dummy shrunk. "Engorgio!" It became its normal size again. "Incendio!" Fire came from Don's wand, and the dummy was set on fire. It was a long night of practicing. "Now we know that the squad is after us, we have to be careful. They might be in all-" Harry didn't finish. "They surrounded all exits," Nigel said.

Harry looked at Nigel, then everyone else. "What do we do?", Rose asked. "Fred. George. Lee. You know what to do," Hermione said. The three apparated away. Nigel and Harry looked at the Marauders' Map. Draco, Filch, Crabbe, and Goyle were running around. "They're scaring them," Don thought in his mind. Fred, George, and Lee appeared. "I guess it's time," Harry said. Hermione and Ron, with everyone else looked at Harry. "I'm teaching you how to conjure the Patronus."

The door opened. "So.. Am I late?", someone asked. It was Seamus. "Dad," Don whispered. "You finally made up your mind," Harry said. Don looked at his group. "Think of the happiest and best memory in your mind," Harry said. "Keep trying Seamus," he said as Seamus tried to conjure the Patronus. Don looked at Seamus. "Expecto Patronum!", Don casted. The fox came from his wand. "Fantastic, Don! Too good for a beginner!", Harry said. The Time Turners chuckled a bit.

"Blue light came from Ginny's wand, and a horse came from it. "Fantastic, Ginny!" The horse ran around. "Remember, the Patronus will only remain if you keep focusing. So focus, Luna," Harry said, looking at Luna. Hermione was being surrounded by her otter. Blue light came from Ron's wand, so he faced it on the ground. "I'm trying," Neville said. "I know. You're doing good," Harry said. Ron's Patronus ran to Neville and tripped him. "Expecto Patronum!", Hugh casted. The bunny came from his wand, just at the same time Luna casted her Patronus. The two bunnies united and hopped together. Scarlet laughed, and Hugh felt awkward.

Everyone was being happy, until an explosion was heard. Harry looked at Nigel. "Stay back," Harry said. He saw a hole on the entrance. One thing was seen by everyone. Pink. "I'll make short work of this," Umbridge said. "Bombarda. Maxima." The wall collapsed, and everyone was seen by Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad. Draco appeared, holding Cho by her neck. One thing was for sure. Detention.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Don went to Umbridge's office. "I'll consider the others. But for you seven. You are the body of your association," Umbridge complained. "The six of you. Will have detention tomorrow. I have things to do with this boy," Umbridge said, pointing at Don. Everyone else went out. "Tell me more about this group," Umbridge said. "No."

Umbridge was surprised, and looked at Don. Words appeared on Don's hand. Say what it says," Umbridge said. Don was groaning. "I must always tell the truth,"Don tried to say. Umbridge dismissed Don. After that, the fifth years had their O.W.L.S. Don with his bunch of second years, were at the courtyard roaming around Hogwarts. Suddenly, they heard fireworks. "Let's go, Nigel," Don said. The two of them went to where the O.W.L.S. were being held.

Umbridge ran out, being chased by a dragon, until it blew up all the rules. Everyone ran out, so Don and Nigel followed. Everyone cheered, as they saw the letter W on the sky. Don looked back, and saw Harry on the ground. Hermione was comforting him. "Sirius.." Harry groaned. "He's got Sirius." Hermione looked at Don. "Call the others, Andrew. Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Ron. The five of you are going with us," Hermione said. Don nodded and got the others. They secretly went to Umbridge's room. "We can't use any Floo Network," Hermione explained. "Umbridge's got one in her office," Harry said.

They went to Umbridge's office. The moment they arrived there, the Inquisitorial Squad with Umbridge arrived behind them. "Where do you think you're going?", Umbridge asked. Everyone looked at Umbridge. "You're helping Dumbledore, aren't you?" Harry waved his head. Umbridge made Harry sit down. Snape appeared. "Did you bring the potion?", Umbridge asked. Snape said nothing. "You used the last of my ingredients on..", said Snape. "..Ms Chang." Harry looked at Snape. "He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where everything's hidden!", Harry shouted. "Padfoot? What's he talking about?", Umbridge asked.

Snape looked at Harry, then Umbridge. "No idea.." Snape snapped and went out. "Then I'm afraid that I must bring this to terms. I shall use the Cruciatus," Umbridge said. Hermione looked at Umbridge. "No! That's illegal!", Hermione shouted. "What Cornelius doesn't know..", said Umbridge. "...won't hurt him." Umbridge pointed her wand at Harry. "Tell them Harry!", Hermione shouted. "If you won't. I will." Umbridge took a glance at Hermione. "Tell me what?", Umbridge asked. "Dumbledore's Secret Weapon," Hermione said. Harry, Umbridge, and Hermione went away. Ron held his stomach. "I'm hungry. Mind if I get the food in my pocket?", Ron asked. Draco snapped at Ron. "Too bad Weasel," Draco said, and reached Ron's pockets. He got the box of food.

Him, with the rest of the squad, started eating. Crabbe suddenly threw up, followed by Goyle, and everyone else. Ginny held her wand. Bats came from Draco's nose. "The Bat-Bogey hex," Don said. They ran away. By the covered bridge, they passed by Harry and Hermione.

"How did you-" Ron and Ginny smiled. "Used Puking Pastilles. It was dirty," Ron said. "And Ginny casted the Bat-Bogey," Don added. "So.. How do we get to London?", Neville asked. "I'm going alone," Harry said. "We were all in the DA together. It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real - or was that all just words to you?", asked Neville. "No - of course it wasn't -", said Harry. "Then we should come too. We want to help," Don said. "Are you sure about this? You're only a second year," Harry asked. Don nodded. "I've fought the darkest wizard of all time. I went back in time a lot of times, just so you know," Don was thinking in his mind. He could've spoken up.

"So.. How do we get to London?", Ron asked. "We fly of course," Luna suggested, with her glassy eyes. They went to the forest, and rode on Thestrals. After a long flight, they arrived at the Department of Mysteries. They went inside the door, walking along the paths. "Lumos," everyone casted. "It's full of prophecies," Don whispered, holding his wand up to have light. They reached a place where Harry stopped. "He's supposed to be here," Harry said. Neville looked at one of the round objects. "Harry, it's got your name on it," said Neville.

Harry took a hold of the prophecy. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. "Harry," Don said. Harry looked front, seeing a Death Eater. "Where's Sirius?", Harry immediately asked. "It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," the Death Eater said, then removed his mask. "Lucius Malfoy," Don whispered. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands," Lucius continued. "You hurt any of us, I'll break it," Harry said confidently. Someone laughed hysterically. "He knows how to play," a weird woman was revealed. "Itty Bitty Baby," she said. "Bellatrix Lestrange," Neville said, surprised.

"Neville Longbottom, isn't it? How's mum and dad?", Bellatrix asked. "Better now they're about to be avenged," Neville said, and pointed his wand on Bellatrix. Don immediately blocked Neville, stopping him. "You brought a tiny, bitty, stupid second year with you?", Bellatrix asked. Don looked at him, holding his wand being prepared. "Everybody, just calm down," Lucius said calmly. "Now, hand me the prophecy," Lucius continued. Harry grasped the prophecy. "Why did Voldemort need me to get this?", Harry asked.

"You dare speak his name," Bellatrix whispered. "You filthy half-blood!" Lucius calmed down Bellatrix. "Prophecies can only be revealed by who they're about," Lucius said. Death Eaters came, surrounding them. "Haven't you always wondered what is the connection of you.. And the Dark Lord?" Lucius went closer. "Why he wasn't able to kill you when you were an infant?" He went closer. "Don't you want to know the secret.. Of your scar?" Now, Lucius was very close to Harry. Don and the others were surrounded by Death Eaters walking towards them. "All you have to do.. Is give it to me," Lucius said.

Harry looked at Lucius. "I guess I could wait. Everyone!", Harry shouted. "Stupefy!", they shouted one by one. The Death Eaters started apparating away. Everyone ran, going their own ways. Don went alone. "Andrew!", Harry shouted, throwing the prophecy at Don. He took it, and ran. Two Death Eaters were trailing him. "Expecto Patronum!" A fox came from his wand, blocking the Death Eaters. One of them fell, the other continued following Don.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The Death Eater's arms and legs stuck together, then he fell down. Don continued running, until he ran by Hermione. "Andrew!", Hermione said. Don looked at Hermione. "I need a time turner," it just slipped out of Don's mouth. "What?" Hermione looked curious. "I'll tell you later!", Don said. They ran, two Death Eaters following them. Hermione flicked her wand, and prophecies fell down, slowing down Death Eaters. Everyone met by the middle of the place. "Reducto!", Ginny casted. Prophecies started falling down. "Run!", Don shouted. They all ran, going to the door. They entered it, and fell down. "Do you hear the voices?", Don asked first, as they saw an archway. "Yes," Harry said. "I can hear them too," Luna said, with her glassy eyes staring at Don.

"It's just an empty archway, Harry," Hermione said. "No wonder dad said she's been a buzz drill ever since," Don thought in his mind. "Get behind me," Harry said. They all went behind Harry. Death Eaters in their apparition tracts, suddenly got them. Don was being held by a masked Death Eater. Neville was being held by Bellatrix, and the others too. Harry was left with Lucius. Lucius extended his hand to Harry. "The prophecy," Lucius said. An Apparition trail appeared behind Lucius. "Get away, from by godson," someone said. "Sirius," Harry said. The two of them dueled Lucius. More apparitions arrived, saving the D.A. from the Death Eaters. Don still had the prophecy, but as he tripped on a rock, it broke.

Lucius was surprised. Harry hit Dolohov with a spell, and he froze. "Nice one, James," Sirius said. Sirius casted a spell on Lucius, tripping him. Meanwhile, the rest of the D.A. fought the Death Eaters. "Avada Kedavra!" Sirius tripped back, falling into the archway. Lupin took a hold of Harry, but Harry screamed. Bellatrix laughed, saying, "I killed Sirius Black!" Harry got off Lupin and chased Bellatrix. Meanwhile, the Order and the D.A. we're fighting more Death Eaters. Don and Hermione hid behind a rock. "Here's my time turner," Hermione said, lending it to Don.

"Okay. This is what I'll say. I'm from your future, it's 2022 in my time. Your children's names are Hugo and Rose. You'll marry Ron," Don said. "Stupefy!", Don shouted. "Serious?", Hermione asked. "Now I told you, cherish it. I'll have no choice but to clear your memory later," Don said. Hermione nodded. Don wore the time turner.

"Expulso!" Multiple sparks came from Don's wand. "Levicorpus!", Hermione shouted. A Death Eater tripped down. "Impedimenta!", Don casted. Sparks came from his wand, going into Death Eaters' heads. They all apparated away. Don, Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went after Harry. They saw him on the ground, with freaky eyes. "You're the weak one. Because you don't have any friends to care for you," Harry said. Dumbledore was beside Harry. They saw Voldemort come out of Harry's body. "You're foolish. And you will lose everything," Voldemort said. Just then the Ministry arrived, seeing Voldemort. You-Know-Who apparated away. "He's back." was all Fudge could say.

They went back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore regained his position, and Umbridge was gone. Don went with the group and the D.A. "Obliviate." The memories of the D.A. were altered. Don spun his time turner. They arrived at Hogwarts. But everyone was silent. A man with long hair and wearing a black cape was talking, and the Time Turners were wearing their Hogwarts Robes. "Now. Speak up. Or you shall be treated as eq..", said the man, "...ually guilty."

Don and the others were wondering. "Hermione's time turner," Don said. "My mum's Hermione couldn't go more than three years, I remember," Rose said. They gasped. "Severus Snape as headmaster," said Al. "Seventh year."

**-Chapter 3-**

Just that time, Harry came out of the crowd. "It appears, headmaster," Harry said. "That in spite of your defensive strategies, you still have a bit of security problem," Harry continued. The Order of the Phoenix arrived. "How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them, how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him. Tell them!" Snape raised his wand, and McGonagall went in front of Harry. Flames came from McGonagall's wand and hit Snape. He deflected the spells, hitting the Carrows.

Snape immediately apparated away, and McGonagall turned the lights on. Voldemort's voice was heard. "Al, James, Rose, Scorp. Go to the front gates with everyone. I'm going with dad," Don said. They nodded. The voice stopped, and the Slytherins were led to the dungeons. "Professor McGonagall," Don said. "What do you need, Finnigan?", McGonagall asked. Don's eyes opened wide. "My future self went back in time to warn me about you going here. It's a prophecy, Donald," McGonagall said. Don nodded. "I need a new time-" McGonagall got something out of her neck. "Time turner. Here. Now. Kind to repay me by helping us in this war?", McGonagall asked. Don nodded.

"Piertotum Locomotor," Don and Minerva casted at the same time. Stone warriors came down. "Geminio!", Don casted. The stone warriors multiplied. "I've always wanted to use that spell," Minerva said. "Now, go on. Help your father in the Covered Bridge, Andrew." Don was surprised again. "It's part of the prophecy as well," Minerva said. Don started to run to the Covered Bridge. "And by the way," said Minerva. "I put their memories of meeting you in fifth year back." Don smiled.

He arrived with Seamus and Ginny, with Nigel and other people. "Where's Neville?", Don asked. "Andrew. He's there, waiting for the Death Eaters," Ginny said. They saw a barrier being formed around Hogwarts. "Shouldn't we help?", Don suggested. "Think so," Nigel said. They raised their wands to the sky. "Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum." The barrier was strengthened.

Don looked back, seeing the rest of the Time Turners. "Don. I know you're from the future," Seamus said, "You're my son, actually." Don waved his head. "Professor McGonagall saying all sorts of things," Don whispered. "Albus. James," Ginny said. The two were surprised. "My children.. Look good," Ginny said with a smile. Just then, they saw the barrier fading to pieces. "Get ready." They saw Neville being chased by snatchers.

Neville casted a spell on the explosives, making it explode. "Neville!", Ginny shouted. Don walked forward, until he heard a wand clatter. Two arms appeared, and then Neville. "That went well," Neville said. They laughed. Meanwhile, Hugh and Emerald replaced James and Al on the front gates. Don waved his wand, multiple sparks came. They were now doing non-verbal spells. "Scarlet and I have been practicing non-verbal spells!", Hugh shouted. Emerald smiled at Hugh.

Scorpius and Rose were also casting non-verbal spells. Sparks came from their wands. Scorpius' wand core was Phoenix feather. "Scorp!", Hugh shouted. Scorpius casted Expelliarmus on Hugh, he did the same. Priori Incantatem was formed. Hugh held his wand, Scorpius as well, until they pointed their wands at the Death Eaters. The spell hit and multiple Death Eaters were disarmed. "Smart one, Hugh," Emerald said.

Don, Scarlet, Al, James, Rose, and Brent ran to the front gates with the others. "Time Turners! Formation E!", Don shouted. Scorpius and Hugh pointed their wands at Don, with him doing the same. The three casted non verbal spells, colliding. Emerald casted the Patronus, Rose and Brent doing the same. Scarlet, Al, and James casted "Confringo" making it hit the ground, causing a smoke screen. "Ready..", Don said. "Go!"

The colliding spells were thrown by Hugh, Scorpius, and Don. The Patronus of Brent, Rose, and Emerald supported the spells. By the time it reached the Death Eaters, they got disarmed, pushed back, and fell unconscious. The Patronus ran around the Death Eaters, tripping them as well. "Nice formation," Ginny said. Dementors started coming, the Time Turners went with Aberforth. "Expecto Patronum!" All the dementors got pushed back by an ultimate Patronus charm. Harry, Hermione, and Ron passed by, looking at the dementors fly away.

Giant spiders came, and the D.A. attacked them. Giants came, so the Time Turners handled them. Hugh waved his wand, casting the trip jinx on the giant. "Impedimenta!", Don casted. Sparks hit the giants, making them fall from the bridge. Hugh and Scarlet went to Fred Weasley. A Death Eater pointed his wand at a wall, and it started collapsing. "Fred!", Scarlet shouted. She flicked her wand, and all the ruins and walls flew away from Fred. They've changed one part of the future. Making Fred Weasley arrived.

All the Death Eaters started apparating away. They were, again, hearing the voice of Voldemort, commanding Harry to go to the Forbidden Forest. He also commanded all his forces to retreat. Everyone went back to the Entrance Hall. They saw many dead people, but Fred wasn't one of them. "Scarlet here saved my life," Fred said. Scarlet smiled. George went to Scarlet and hugged her. Fred joined in. They were squishing her. "Uh, guys.. You're.. Squishing me..", Scarlet said.

Fred and George stopped hugging Scarlet. But then, Lupin and Tonks were still gone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived. Harry went straight to the room of Dumbledore, trying to ignore Tonks and Remus. "But.. Teddy.." Hermione leaned on Ron and cried. Don went to Hermione. "Thanks for the time turner in your fifth year," Don said. Hermione looked at Don and stopped crying. Hermione managed to give a weak smile.

Hermione and Ron went away. Just then, they saw Harry pass by, Ron and Hermione following. "He's going alone," Hermione said. They just waited there. They were scanning through the ruins of Hogwarts. "The Sorting Hat," Neville said, and picked it up. After a while, they saw Death Eaters coming. Hagrid was carrying someone. "Who's that? Who's that Hagrid's carrying?", Ginny asked. "He wouldn't be dead.. I have children..", Ginny thought in her mind. "Harry Potter is dead! From this day forth, you put your faith.. In me..", said Voldemort.

"Draco.." He stood up, and went to his parents. Neville started walking. "And who might you be.. Young man?", Voldemort asked. "Neville Longbottom," Neville said. Everyone laughed, Bellatrix the loudest. Voldemort said something, but Don didn't hear it. "What's happening to me?", he thought in his mind. "Don," Emerald said, but Don didn't hear a thing, on his right ear. The sword of Gryffindor came out of the Sorting Hat. Harry dropped from Hagrid. Don could hear again. "Confringo!", he heard Harry cast. Death Eaters started apparating away.

"Come back!", Bellatrix shouted. Harry ran towards the Entrance Hall. "Protego!", Don casted, a shield appeared. Harry ran, Voldemort tailing him. Don and the others were fighting Death Eaters. Don dueled with Dolohov. He (Dolohov) casted a non verbal spell. Don deflected it. Don spun his wand around, and a spark came from his wand, stunning Dolohov. "Petrificus Totalus!", Don casted. Dolohov froze, his arms stuck to his body, and his legs stuck together. He fell down. "Hehe," Don chuckled.

Don ran to the others, seeing them dueling Death Eaters. "Rodolphus Lestrange!", Don said, as he saw Bellatrix's husband. "Confringo!", Don shouted. Lestrange deflected it.

"Avada Kedav-"

"Expelliarmus!"

Don and Lestrange casted at the same time, colliding their spells. Green light and red light collided. Don pulled his wand up, making the colliding spells hit the ceiling, making it fall on him. Don gave a weak smile.

More Death Eaters were arriving. "Expecto Patronum!", Don casted. The fox from his wand ran around. The Time Turners followed, making the Entrance Hall filled with Patronus animals. The D.A. also followed. A spell stunned Don, and Seamus went in front of him. It was Antonio Dolohov, again. "Not my son," Seamus said, laughing inside his head. Seamus casted a non-verbal spell, tripping Dolohov backwards. "Reducto!", he casted, pointing at the ceiling. It fell over Dolohov. "Thanks dad," Don said, feeling awkward. "Who's your mum?", Seamus asked. "She died. Katie Bell," Don said. Seamus immediately chuckled. "Oh thank you future. It's been my dream," Seamus said.

Don saw Hermione and Ron being chased by Nagini. The Time Turners saw Harry and Voldemort dueling outside. "Confringo!", Don casted on the snake. Nagini turned to him. Now, Don was being chased by Nagini. Neville suddenly burst out of nowhere, beheading the snake. Voldemort groaned. "I've fought him directly more than two times," Don whispered. Finally, Voldemort got disarmed, and Harry took the wand of Voldemort. "I see. So the Elder Wand doesn't exist here anymore," Don said. In his first year, while having a trip back to the past, Dumbledore offered Don the Elder Wand, and Seamus combined it with Don's, his mom Katie's, and the Elder Wand together.

After the fight, Ron, Hermione, and Harry went to the remains of the bridge. "Mind telling us our future?", Neville asked. "Headmaster Longbottom. But before that, you become Herbology teacher. Deputy Headmistress Luna Lovegood. Auror Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Then after a year, you all become DADA professors. Nigel's my godfather. Seamus is my dad. Luna is my godmother," Don said. Everyone chuckled. "Off you go, Finnigan," Minerva said. Don spun the time turner, and full of luck, they arrive back in the present. They saw Neville and the rest of the D.A. "Don," Seamus said. "Uh, do you remember anything?", Don asked. "Oh I remember you guys participating in our war, seventh year," Neville said. They smiled. Rose saw something new in the present D.A. "Uncle Fred!", Rose shouted, and hugged him.

Fred looked at Scarlet. "Thanks, Scarlet," Fred said. "No problem, Fre- I mean, Sir Weasley," Scarlet said. "Nah. It's fine," Fred said. "You can call me Fred." Scarlet smiled. Hugo and Lily appeared behind Harry and Ginny. "We're going to the Covered Bridge," Don said.

"What happened?", Neville asked. "The time turner just immediately spun," Don said, but then Emerald nudged him. "Okay. We'll think about that," Neville said. Don and the rest of their group went to the Covered Bridge. "Why didn't you tell them about Professor Pontiac?", Emerald asked. "I wasn't sure if it was her. I just heard it," Don explained. They nodded. Suddenly, twin Slytherins past by. "Finn, Jack," Scorpius said. "Oh, guys. Meet my roommates. I told them in summer time that they could join the group. Mind if they can?", Scorpius asked. "Of course. Aren't you guys the ones from Ireland?", Don asked. "Well," Finn and Jack said at the same time. "We were born in London, then we moved to Ireland," they explained. "We lost the first match in the season by the way," Finn said.

"Well?", Scorpius asked. "Well what?", Don asked, confused. "You were the seeker of Ravenclaw. Now be our seeker? We don't have a seeker anymore," Jack explained. "Oh, uh, sure. Who's leading in the season anyway?", Don questioned. "Ravenclaw is leading the Quidditch Season. Gryffindor second, and Slytherin third," Finn said. "Hufflepuff's losing?", Emerald asked. Jack nodded.

"In the House Cup? Who's leading the House Cup?", James interrupted. "Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw is second, Gryffindor is third, and Slytherin's last," Finn explained. "Gr-eat," Don said. The sun started setting. "Today's what?", Rose asked. "Friday. You've been lost for two weeks," Jack replied. "Friday.. Late curfew then, I guess?", Don asked. Finn and Jack nodded.

The next day, Quidditch was the first thing in the morning. "Headmaster changed the rules. Every Quidditch game is early in the morning," Finn said, since he and Jack were the beaters of the team. They flew to the skies, flying around the Quidditch Field. "Today's game is.. Slytherin vs Ravenclaw!", the announcer, John, said. "It's been a bad season for Slytherin lately. With Finnigan back, will they be able to win this game?" The new Flying teacher, Professor Cho, released the Bludgers and the Snitch. She threw the Quaffle up to the sky and.. "The game has begun!" Slytherins and Gryffindors were flying around the field. Hugh is the new seeker of the Ravenclaw team. Don and Hugh waited for the Snitch to be sighted.

"Captain Brent Damien blocks the Quaffle, throws it to Chaser Bryan, flying around, dodging Slytherins, ooh! Slytherin chaser Dexter steaks the Quaffle from- And it's in! Ten points to Slytherin!" Brent wasn't able to block the Quaffle. "Chaser Luke of Ravenclaw brings the Quaff- Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

"A Bludger hits Bryan of Ravenclaw, and he's down!" Bryan fell down, realizing the Quaffle from his wand. "Bludger comes to Chaser Lennon of Sly- Finn blocks the Bludger and hits it to Ravenclaw Captain Brent!" Brent fell to the ground. "Slytherin with another ten points!" Ravenclaw chasers shoot it. "Ten points to Ravenclaw!" Until finally.. "The Snitch has been sighted by Slytherin Don Finnigan! Former seeker of Ravenclaw!" Don and Hugh chase after the Snitch. Hugh goes near Don. "I know we're best of friends, but for this one-" Hugh didn't finish his statement as he took a Bludger on his head and fell. Don looked back. "Professor Chang!", he shouted. Cho went near Hugh and brought him out of the field.

Don continued chasing after the Snitch, until.. "Donald Finnigan has caught the snitch! 150 points to Slytherin and it's their second win for the season!" After Quidditch, the Time Turners went to visit Hugh on the Hospital Wing. "He's got some minor injuries, slight possibility of short-term memory loss. He won't wake up, maybe until next week," the nurse, Madame Pomphrey (note: she's the daughter) said. Everyone nodded, and Madam Pomphrey went away. "Just like 2018 all over again," Brent said. Scarlet waved her head. "Don't say it, Brent," she said. Brent nodded.

"Go on. You have DADA, right?", Pomphrey asked. Don and Emerald nodded, since they were classmates. Nigel was the second year DADA teacher. "Now. For our next lesson. We're going to learn the spell, "Stupefy"," Nigel said. "Em, Don, do you mind helping?", Nigel whispered. "Sure, why not?", Emerald asked. "And since Don and Emerald here are used to spells until fifth year already, they're going to help you learn it. Don, Em, demonstrate," Nigel said. Emerald went to one side of the room, Don went to the other side. "The hand movement of Stupefy is just flicking it towards your opponent," Don said. "As so.."

Don flicked his wand at Emerald. "Stupefy!" Emerald got pushed back and stunned. "You guys try. Pick your duel partners, and start casting Stupefy," Nigel said. Everyone found partners and started to try casting Stupefy. The first one successful was a Hufflepuff. "Good job," Nigel said. After a while, everyone was successful. "Next lesson is Expelliarmus," Nigel said. "To use Expelliarmus, like so.." Don swished his wand towards Emerald, and her wand flew away. "You have to swish your wand towards your opponent. Remember, it's said Ex-pel-li-ar-mus," Don said. Everyone started casting the spells.

After DADA, classes were cancelled for a reason the Professors won't say. When they all went to the Great Hall, the professors were waiting. "Today is Fall of the Dark Lord day, remember?", Neville asked. Don's eyes widened. "Of course!" Everyone had their own free time to roam around Hogwarts. They all went to visit Hugh, except Al, Rose, Scorpius, and James.

"Hugh loves being in the Hospital Wing," Scarlet said. "Just like your first year-" Scarlet took her wand out. "Told you to never speak of that," Scarlet complained angrily. Hugh woke up. "Scarlet who're these guys?", Hugh asked. "Hugh they're your friends," Scarlet replied. "I don't have friends. Even in Hogwarts," Hugh explained.

"He just needs a bump in the head," Jack said. He took a piece of metal and bumped Hugh's head. "Oh. My. Goodness. Jack. Haro. You. Are. Dead," Scarlet said. Scarlet immediately held Jack by his collar and points her wand at him. Hugh started groaning. "Woah, easy. Why is Scarlet strangling Jack?", Hugh asked. Scarlet's eyes widened. She threw herself and hugged Jack. "OMG Jack! Thank yo-" Jack immediately pushed Scarlet away from him.

Scarlet got pushed towards Finn, then he tripped. Finn was on top of Scarlet, so she pushed him away. "This is pretty awkward," Hugh said. Emerald and Don were just looking at them. Hugh stood up. "Well, it's Fall of the Dark Lord day. What do we do?", Jack asked. Madam Pomphrey suddenly arrived. "You are being gathered at the Great Hall. Oh. Mr Mallen, you're okay," Pomphrey said.

They went to the Great Hall. "We have been notified immediately," said Neville, "that the Tri-Wizard is held here." Everyone gasped. "Speaking of Beauxbaton," Don whispered to his self, "I thought Katie was staying here? Nah Hugh probably saw someone else. The doors immediately opened. "Beauxbaton." Girls in blue uniforms started arriving, followed by Fleur and Katie. Don took a glance at Katie, until he felt that someone was watching him. He looked at Hugh, and he saw him chuckling. "Shut up," Don told Hugh by moving his lips.

Durmstrang also started arriving. Krum was there, with tough students. The next day, the Goblet of Fire was placed. A girl named Victoire put her name in the Goblet of Fire to represent Beauxbaton. All Slytherins were gathered in the dungeons. Their head (new head) Draco Malfoy, father of Scorpius, lead all of them. "Yule Ball. You, as in, everyone, needs to go to the ball. Ask even from different schools, different houses. Yule Ball will be on Christmas Eve," Draco said. Everyone nodded. That moment on, Don knew he was going to ask.

**-Chapter 4-**

The next day, it was another free day, offered for looking for dates to the Yule Ball, according to Neville. He gave a whole day to students just to look for dates. Don was looking for Katie around the whole crowd, but then he passed by Scarlet with Finn. "Would you go to the ball with me?", Don heard Finn ask. He chuckled a bit. "But then.. She's with Al..", Don thought it in his mind.

"Sure," he heard Scarlet. Don just ran looking for Katie. He finally saw Katie roaming around with friends near the pumpkin field, by the Stone Formations. Don was going to Katie, until he saw Hugh. "So.. Making the move?", Hugh asked. Don nodded. "Now, shut it. She might not hear me over your noise and annoying sense of humor," Don said. "If that's what you want.. Everyone! DON HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!", Hugh shouted. Everyone became silent. Don punched Hugh on the shoulder. "Just do it," Hugh whispered.

Don went near Katie, while she was with her friends. "Katie Weasley. Will you. Go with me to the Yule Ball?" Katie's friends murmured. Everyone was surprised and were happy for Don. Katie went near Don. "Of course, Donald Finnigan," Katie said. By the time she said that, everyone cheered, and Katie hugged Don. "I've been waiting," Katie whispered. Don faced back and went to Hugh. "You're dead. Later," Don said. "Easy, boy," Hugh replied preventing the laughs. The two of them saw Al with Scarlet. "Will you go to the ball with me?", the two heard Al ask. "Why ask now? I'm already going with someone and next time, ask me first, not as last resort!", Scarlet shouted.

Ron and Hermione passed by, and heard what Scarlet said. "Well, that's awkward. Remembering fourth year," Ron whispered. "Don't remind me," Hermione complained. Before they could go to comfort Scarlet, she already ran away. Al also went away. Many people were staring at Al and Scarlet. "That's gotta hurt. Wonder who asked Scarlet?", Hugh asked. "Finn," Don replied. Hugh gasped. "Oh, c'mon. Stop messing with me," Hugh said. "I'm serious. Dead serious," Don said. Hugh started panicking and ran away.

The Time Turners gathered by the Covered Bridge. "Where's Al and Scar?", Hugh asked, still looking frightened. "Are you still-" Don wasn't able to finish. "Panicking? Yes," Hugh continued Don's statement. "Anyway. Silly that Headmaster Longbottom gave us a whole day off, just to find dates," Don said. Everyone nodded. "Who do you think will be chosen for the competition?", Hugh asked. "Well, I did put my name. The age range has changed," James said. "Well, are you sure you want to join? It's pretty dangerous," Scorpius explained. "Heard as well," Rose also said.

As the sun started setting, everyone went back to their Common Rooms. "Who did you ask, Scorp?", Don asked. Scorpius blushed, then finally spoke up. "I'm going with Rose," Scorpius said confidently. "How 'bout you?", he asked Don. "Katie," Don murmured. "Who?" Don murmured again. "Katie." Scorpius patted Don. "Good job, Finnigan," he said. The next day, it was the day before Christmas. (Note: they were in Harry's fifth year for more than a month) "Yule Ball's later. We better get ready," Don told Scorpius.

The next day, it was yet another day of no subject. It was the day before Christmas, and the night of Yule Ball. Everyone just roamed around. The Time Turners gathered by the Covered Bridge. Don went near Hugh. "Why're Al and Scar ignoring each other?", Don whispered, looking at Al on one side and Scarlet on the other side of the group. Hugh raised his shoulders.

"So um. Guys. We'll meet again in the Yule Ball again. Got some business to do," Don said. Hugh coughed. "With Katie," he murmured. Scorpius went with Don. Hugh, Brent, and Dylan went walking around the school. James went with Al, and Rose went with Emerald. Scarlet went with Finn and Jack. "Where are we going?", Scorpius asked. "Nowhere really. Why did you even go with me?", Don wondered. "Oh. I thought you meant by business is homework. I was going to the library," Scorpius explained. "Well, I meant by business is my day with Katie," Don replied. Scorpius went away and headed to the library.

Don found Katie with her friends. "Oh, goodbye," Katie told her friends. Don and Katie walked around. "I have somewhere I can take you," Don whispered. The two of them ran all the way down to the lake- not the boathouse. "Why're we here?", Katie asked, where no one else was. "Mum and dad made this place," Don answered. H.e whispered something, and a rock lifted. A ladder appeared. "Let's go," Don said. The two of them went underground.

"Woah," Katie was surprised. She saw a whole room full of Magical Explosives, and the other room where they would stay. "This is nice," Katie said. "Oh. The first years used this place to hide last year," Don explained. Katie looked at Don. "What're we supposed to do here?", Katie asked. Don looked back at Katie. "Nothing. Just wanted to show you," Don explained. Don held Katie's hand, then apparated away. The two of them arrived at the Transfiguration Courtyard. The two of them just walked around.

After eight hours, Yule Ball was official happening. "I forgot to mention everyone. Before we start the Yule Ball. We will have our Tri-Wizard champions. First," Neville said. A piece of paper came from the Goblet of Fire. "Victoire Weasley," Neville called. "Sis," Katie whispered. The new professor, Penny Pontiac (known to us now by Umbridge) kept on looking at Don. Jasmine went to the front. "Logan Krum," Neville called again. "Son of Viktor Krum," Don whispered. "James Potter!" Harry stood up, so did Ginny. James went to the front looking nervous. "Just chill. You're the one who put your name there, accept it," James whispered to his self. No one knew thatJames put his name in the Goblet of Fire.

"Our three champions!", Neville shouted. He looked at Fleur and Krum. "It's a surprise that your children were chosen," Neville whispered. The two nodded. "Let the Yule Ball begin. The champions go first," Fleur said. Logan went first, holding the hand of a Hogwarts student, Audrey. Victoire went next, holding the hands of Teddy Lupin. "Teddy. Haven't been seeing him since he's way older than us," Al whispered. James went last, holding the hands of a Hufflepuff named Sara. They began to dance.

The professors also started dancing. Finn took Scarlet to the floor, Scorpius followed with Rose. Hugh went with Emerald. Dylan took Sara's twin, Clara. Al went with Kayla, Dylan's sister. Students started dancing. Don and Katie finally went to dance. "Katie. You do know how the steps, right?", Don asked nervously. Katie didn't answer, but she did the steps right. "Of course I do," Katie replied.

After the dance, they celebrated Christmas. Katie got something from her pocket. "Happy Christmas, Don," she said. Don got the gift. "You too," Don said and gave Katie a box. "You open first," Don said. Katie opened her box. "Is this a-" Don nodded. "Yes. The Witch's Ring," Don said. Katie looked at Don, then hugged him. The Witch's Ring is a very valuable ring, only given to witches who are loved by a wizard. It symbolizes unity, and many rumors say that it helps make your life longer.

Don opened his box next. "A Silver Time Turner," Don said. "It's not actually real. It doesn't work as well. It's just a valuable, used to wear as an accessory," Katie said. "Thanks, Katie," Don replied. The two of them hugged. Everyone went back to their Common Rooms. "Now now. Everyone. One by one," the Slytherin prefect said. "Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius went front to get his gift. One by one, the prefect called for them.

"Don Finnigan," the prefect finally called. Don went to get his gift. Everyone went back to their dorms. "Go on," said Blue, the roommate of Don. "Open it," Lennon, another roommate said. Don opened the box. "It's from dad," he said. "Your mother left this to me, to give it to you," Don read. He got out a spell book. "Powerful Spells for All Ages. Book published on 1794," Don said. "Powerful Spells? That's the most rare spell book! Rumored to be in the possessions of only some families," Blue said. Don opened the spell book. "Versium Negata," he read. "Never heard of it," Lennon said. "Polomon Negati," Don said. "Never heard of it too," Blue said.

The next day, Don woke up early to test the spells. "Thanks for volunteering to be of help," Don told Blue and Lennon. "We wanna learn how it works," Blue said. "Then you guys will be the first to see these spells. Well, in our age," Don said. "Polomon Negati!" Blue suddenly lifted up and down, then he got pushed to the tree. "Versium Negata!" Lennon sunk to the ground feeling transparent, then stopped. "I'm stuck," he complained. Don and Blue helped him get out. The First Challenge started.

"For the first challenge. They must fight a dragon, and retrieve the egg," Neville said. Everyone cheered. James went out first, holding his wand. Harry and Ginny stood up, worrying about James. The moment the dragon saw James, people started getting petrified. "What's happening?", Don asked. Everyone looked at each other, looked at people getting petrified. "Everyone! Find cover!" Everyone ran, trying to get away from being petrified. The Time Turners went together with the secondary group. Black Apparition Trails were being seen. "Voldemort again?", Hugh asked. "I think not," Finn said.

One of the Dark Wizards came down. "Of course not Voldemort! We're working for the new Heir of Slytherin! His name is Whovian! The son of the brother of Voldemort!", he shouted. "We are his army! We are the Tesseracs!", he shouted. "Shut up already! Stupefy!", Scarlet complained. The Tesserac got pushed back. The Time Turners continued running. "Levicorpus!" They were casting spells while running. "Chamber of Secrets," Don said. The group ran to the girls' bathroom, and entered the Chamber of Secrets. "What now?", Jack asked. "We wait," Finn replied.

Quakes were felt while the Time Turners were hiding in the Chamber. "I can't do this. I'm going to help," Don complained. "The Tesserac Army seems powerful," Emerald said. "You can't just-" She was too late. Don apparated away. "What. An. Idiot." Don arrived at the Entrance Hall, and saw many people petrified. There were no more of the Tesseracs. "Headmaster," Don called. Neville was sitting down on one of the footsteps. "A new Voldemort? How nice. I'm already brewing the cure, but.. I need to show you something," Neville replied.

Don walked with Neville. "James," Don said. James was petrified, lying down on a long piece of cloth. The rest of the Time Turners started apparating towards Don. "James," Al said. He ran to his brother and leaned towards him. "You'll be fine soon, James," Al said. Ginny and Harry arrived to see James petrified. Lily was also looking at James. "It's going to be fine guys. He's going to be fine," Al said.

The group without Al and James continued walking around. Katie saw Don and wrapped her arms around him. "You're okay, Don. Merlin's Beard, you're fine. Thank you," Katie said. Many people were petrified. "Professor Pontiac turned out to be.. One of them," Seamus said. "Umbridge. That's her name. Fifth year all over again, 'ey mate?" Don was confused. "Wha-?" Seamus chuckled. "Seriously, Don. When you were in the D.A. When you helped in the battle?", he asked. "Oh.."

It was eight at night. "Everyone, proceed to your dorms and have some rest. Beauxbaton, stay here at the Entrance Hall. Durmstrang, stay at the Great Hall. Everyone proceeded to their places and slept. The next day, nothing was happening. Everyone was just sitting, preparing for a new attack, waiting for the cure. Neville arrived, holding a bottle. "Exclusively for James," he said. The Time Turners gathered to James and watched as he got un-petrified. "Guys.." The first thing everyone heard.

Al ran to James and hugged him. "Miss you bro," Al said. Lily joined in and hugged James. "When are the others getting the cure?", Don asked. "Probably in two days," Neville replied. The Time Turners walked around the school again. "Guys, I need to show you something," Don said. The group went to the Clock Tower Courtyard. "Dad gave me this spell book, invented by the Bell family, passed through generations." Don got out the spell book, and showed it to everyone. "Polomon Negati clears gravity away from a person. Versium Negata can be used to make a thing magnetic, therefore attracting all metals to that object," Rose read. "Lets try it then."

Don raised his wand towards a wooden bench. "Polomon Negati!" The bench lifted up, so did the things near it. "Versium Negata!" All metals were attracted to the bench. "Hey my locket!", Rose shouted. Don's time turner was also being attracted to the bench. Don put his wand down, therefore removing the spells. "Any other spells?", Rose asked. "The others are hidden. I tried casting revealing spells, they won't work. There must be a way," Don explained.

The group went back to the Great Hall. "I'm sorry, everyone. The Tri Wizard is cancelled," Neville announced. Everyone was sad. Everyone in the school roamed around. The Time Turners went to the Astronomy Tower. "What do you think Whovian wants from us?", Hugh asked. "No idea," Don said. "Do you think he needs the time-" Rose was cut off by the sound of a quake. "They're back," Don whispered. The Time Turners ran to the Entrance Hall, seeing Tesseracs and students dueling. "Stupefy!", Scarlet casted. A Tesserac was stunned.

"Filthy Half Blood. You dare-" The Tesserac was cut off by Don casting a spell. "Versium Negata." All metals nearby got stuck to the Tesserac. The Time Turners ran away. "Come back here you!", one of the Tesseracs said. The Tesserac apparated in front of Scarlet. "Come here you piece of-" The Tesserac was pushed back by a spell casted by Hugh. The Time Turners got separated from each other without them knowing. "Where're the others?", Hugh asked, being scared. "At least Don's still with us," Scarlet said. "Like I can defeat one of them," Don complained.

A Tesserac came in front of the three. "Scarlet Mallen. Lord Whovian needs you," one of the Tesseracs said. "Wha-?", Scarlet was confused. "You won't take her!" Hugh and Don stood in front of Scarlet. "Or we could just get you instead," the Tesserac said. He held Hugh by his collar, and apparated away. "Actually. I think we need you more," were the last words heard. "Hugh!", Scarlet shouted.

* * *

"Mallen." Hugh was seeing Whovian personally. "You're-" Hugh didn't finish. "Before you talk, let me finish." Tesseracs were surrounding Hugh, one of them holding Hugh's wand. "We were suppose to take your sister. But then. I realized something, Mallen." Hugh looked nervous. "You and your sister.. Are magical because your parents aren't real. I killed your true parents. But then. They took you to those filthy Muggle Family. And your mother is my niece. You are to bear Salazar Slytherin's wand," Whovian said. "I'm the last heir of Slytherin. But the wand doesn't want me. It wants you. Because you have Slytherin's blood, and you're a half blood. I don't consider you an heir. But you will work for me," he completed.

Hugh was scared. "I'd rather die," Hugh said. "Oh, we're not thinking of killing you. If you don't join us. Emerald Green will die." Hugh's eyes widened. "DON'T KILL HER!", Hugh shouted. "Then you are to join us," Whovian commanded Hugh. "F- Fine. Just leave her alone," Hugh said, scared inside. "That's the Slytherin inside you.", Whovian explained. "Do I need to cast the curse, Imperio on you, or will you follow?", Whovian asked. "Please don't. I'll.. I'll do it myself," Hugh said.

* * *

"They took him," Scarlet said. Scarlet was crying.

"We'll get him back," Don said, looking nervous. "I'm sure we will."

"It's going to be fine, Scar. We promise to get him back," Finn comforted Scarlet.

"Okay. I trust you," Scarlet said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Finn hugged her. Al was just staring at Scarlet. "It's okay, Scar," Al said.

Scarlet ran to Al and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry about the Yule Ball. You know I love you," Scarlet explained.

"It's fine, Scar. And we're sure. We're getting him back."

**-Chapter 5-**

The Time Turners went to the Covered Bridge once again. "Missing my best friend," Dylan said. "Oh shut up you," someone said. Everyone looked back, seeing Hugh. "Appears Whovian didn't want me. Got the wrong person. Though, he still has a kind spot. He didn't kill me straight," Hugh said. Scarlet smiled and started running towards Hugh. "Scar," Al called. Scarlet stopped running. "What's the problem? It's him, right?" James wasn't agreeing, nor did Al. "How do we make sure you're not a Tesserac, that you're not using Polyjuice Potion?", Al questioned. Hugh gave a boring look. "Al you said you were jealous of Dylan, Finn, and Jack. Enough proof?" Al's eyes widened. "Yup. That's him."

Scarlet gave a small chuckle. "Don't be silly, Al. You know I'm with you," Scarlet said. Al smiled a little. No one in the group knew that Hugh was working for Whovian now. "So.. What did I miss?", Hugh asked, feeling scared. "Something's wrong with Hugh," Don thought in his mind. Emerald looked at Don.

"What're you thinking of, Don? You seem to be thinking deep."

Don looked at Emerald. "Nothing."

Emerald patted Don on the shoulder. "At least Hugh's back." Don was still thinking deep. It was circling his mind. "Need to find out more."

Emerald ran to Hugh and hugged him. "Em." Hugh's voice sounded nervous. "This isn't like him. He's hiding something," Don continued to think. The Time Turners walked to the Great Hall. Hugh kept on hiding his wrist. "Uh, Hugh. Word with me?", Don called. Hugh nodded and went with Don. "What's with your wrist? You keep hiding it," Don said. Hugh's eyes widened.

"Nothing. A Tesserac just scratched me for fun," Hugh answered. "Can I see?" Hugh waved his head. "No."

"Hey guys. I found Teddy snogging Victoire again. Awhile ago," James said. Rose punched James. "You're just like my dad," Rose complained. Everyone chuckled. "Quite funny, isn't it? Teddy and Victoire," Scarlet said.

They arrived at the Great Hall, everyone was gathered. Others were waiting for Neville to give the cure for the petrified.

"Sectusempra!" A voice was heard. A student suddenly became covered in wounds. Everyone looked towards that direction. "Tesseracs." Everyone raised their wands. Hugh was holding his arm. "Ugh," Hugh was groaning.

"The Heir needs the known, 'time turner'. Or we shall destroy the school, piece by piece," one of the Tesseracs said.

Don held his time turner. "In your dreams. Now!", Don shouted.

"Stupefy!" Spells came everywhere. "Be that way, then!", a Tesserac shouted.

Hugh suddenly apparated away. "Hugh!", Scarlet shouted. "Leave him," Don said. Scarlet looked at Don. "In your wildest dreams."

Teddy and Victoire arrived with the Time Turners, holding their wands. Scarlet disappeared. "Scar!", Al shouted. Scarlet was running towards nowhere. "Teddy. Victoire. Go with her," James said. Teddy and Victoire nodded.

"Expelliarmus!", Emerald casted. A Tesserac was disarmed. "Levicorpus!", James shouted. The spell was dodged by a Tesserac.

Darkness surrounded the place. "What's this?", Rose asked. The D.A. And the Time Turners took on a whole force of Tesseracs.

* * *

Scarlet chased Hugh's apparition trail towards the Astronomy Tower. "Funny that almost everything happens here," Scarlet thought in her mind. "Hugh?", Scarlet called. Hugh looked back, tears falling from his eyes. "Hugh.. Why're you crying?" Teddy and Victoire were hiding nearby, eavesdropping.

"You don't get it Scarlet. In my early age, they chose me. I'm bearing Salazar Slytherin's wand," Hugh said. An S over another S, looking like a tattoo, appeared on Hugh's left cheek. "I'm a Tesserac."

Scarlet gasped. "Hugh..." Nothing. No answer. "No one. Can know," Hugh said. "Why did you join him?", Scarlet asked. Hugh waved his head. "If I didn't, he'd kill Em." Scarlet looked at Hugh, while Hugh was avoiding eye contact. "Stupefy!" Scarlet fell on the ground, unconscious. Someone suddenly apparated beside Hugh. "Em."

Emerald looked at Hugh. "What happe-" Emerald didn't finish. "Obliviate." Memories came to Hugh's wand.

"This way. She won't get hurt when she finds out. We were never together, and she remembers me as a friend, but not close," Hugh thought in his mind. He apparated away. Teddy and Victoire went to Em and Scarlet, both unconscious, and carried them going back to the others.

* * *

"Petrificus Totalus!", Rose casted. "Stupefy!", Scorpius shouted. "Confringo!", all the Time Turners casted. The Tesseracs started separating. "We'll handle that side, you handle that side," Seamus said. Don nodded. "Take care, dad," Don said. Teddy and Victoire arrived, carrying Emerald. Scarlet was awake, with Hugo and Lily.,"Hugh's one of them," Scarlet explained. "Knew it," Don said. "Knew it? Knew it? And you didn't say anything?!", Scarlet asked, becoming mad. More Tesseracs came.

Scarlet strangled Don, holding him by the collar. "Let's talk this later. Right now, we have to fight!", Finn shouted. Scarlet let go of Don. "We'll straight this out later," Don said. Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Teddy. Vic. Scorp. Rose. Go to the West Side of this area only. Right there," Don said, pointing at a near place. "Al. James. Dylan. Jack. Go to the East Side of this area. There," Don continued. "Scar. Finn. Hugo. Lily. Stay with me," Don said. The Time Turners followed Don's orders. They got into their positions.

Tesseracs came in all directions. The West Side was already fighting a group of Tesseracs, so did the East Side. Don's group was surrounded by Tesseracs. "Leave Hogwarts alone!", Hugo shouted. "Levicorpus!", Scarlet casted. "You do know. We have a lot to talk-" Scarlet didn't finish. "I know!", Don shouted.

"Expelliarmus!", Lily casted. "The two of you, don't fight. It's too risky. Scar. Take care of them," Don said. Scarlet nodded. "Stupefy!", Scarlet shouted, as she protected Hugo and Scarlet. "Expecto Patronum!"

Victoire, Teddy, Scorpius, and Rose were fighting off Tesseracs. "Stupefy!", Teddy casted, as his hair turned red. His eyes turned green too. "You're getting angry," Rose said. Teddy looked at Rose, with his eyes turning red. "Calm down, Ted," Victoire said. "Bombarda Maxima!", Vic shouted.

Explosions came from Vic's wand, hitting Tesseracs. "Levicorpus!", Scorpius shouted. "Petrificus Totalus!", Ted casted. Tesseracs were getting petrified. "Deprimo!", Rose casted. Wind blades came from her wand, blowing off Tesseracs. "Expulso!", Vic casted. Multiple sparks came from her wand. "Reducto!", Ted casted, making a wall fall on the Tesseracs.

Don looked at the Tesseracs. "Okay. Time to show off what I've been practicing this summer. What dad told me about myself," Don said. "What?", Scarlet asked. Don started transforming to a fox. "You're an Animagus," Hugo said. Don as a fox went to Tesseracs and attacked them.

Don transformed back into a human. "Stupefy!" Tesseracs got stunned. Don transformed to a fox again, strangling Tesseracs. "Hmph. I've been working for this all summer. It's finally paid off," Don thought in his mind.

Even more Tesseracs came. The Time Turners gathered together. "What now?", Al asked.

Don transformed back into a human. Water from the ground suddenly floated and shielded the Time Turners.

"Don, is this you?", Rose asked. "Not really. But it's quite helpful," Don replied.

All the Tesseracs apparated away. The water went back to the ground. The D.A. went to the Time Turners to see what happened.

Three people arrived in front of the D.A.

"Blimey. Percy?", Seamus called. "Is that you?"

"Well, you did try to protect my half sister, Katie. I guess it's time to repay you," Percy said. A girl and a boy were beside Percy.

"Is this the-", Hermione interrupted. "Is he?"

Seamus nodded. "Katie's half sister, Percy Jackson."

Don looked at Percy. "I'm sure you remember Annabeth and Nico?", Percy asked.

"Yeah.. But.. Why're you hear?", Seamus asked, looking confused.

"Poseidon told me that you guys were in trouble," Percy replied. "Who's your son by the way?"

Seamus looked at Don. "Here. Meet Don," Seamus said, showing Don to Percy.

"Don. I'm your Uncle Percy. And I think you'll enjoy being with your half cousins."

Two people arrived, one girl, one boy. "I'm Lawrence, this is Candace," one of them said.

"Twins," Don whispered, complaining. "Great."

"Now. So. Would it be fine if we help?", Annabeth asked.

"Sure.", the words came from Seamus' lips.

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico went with the D.A. while the Time Turners met with Lawrence and Candace.

"More demigods are coming. But maybe not today, or tomorrow, or next week, or next month. Camp Half Blood is quite in... Trouble," Candace explained.

"Mind showing us something?", Emerald suggested.

"Of course. But.. I'm not that good yet. Lawrence got mum's genius, I got dad's water," Candace said. "Oh. And Lawrence isn't much of a talkative type."

Candace held her hand out on the ground. "Okay then. As the granddaughter of Poseidon," she said.

"I never thought those gods were real," Scarlet said.

Water floated from the ground, forming a knife on Candace's hand.

The Time Turners were amazed by Candace's abilities. They looked at the water knife on Candace's hand with amazement. Lawrence kept silent, looking at the water floating from the ground.

Candace removed her reach from the ground, making all the water fall back down.

"What can Lawrence do?", Don asked. "Is he the same with you?"

Lawrence stared at Don. "That's actually. A good question. But the thing is, I barely do anything. You need to give me a weapon or something," Lawrence said.

"Lawrence doesn't talk much, because he's a genius," Candace explained. "His IQ is over 200 and he has a deep vocabulary."

Lawrence stared at the sky. "Grandchildren of Poseidon and Athena. It's a weird thing, actually," he said.

"Have you ever at least.. Tried to control water?", Rose asked.

"The results were bad. He almost killed his self and many other innocent people," Candace said. "Now it's your turn to show us your Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I'll go first. I've been practicing this.. All summer," Don said. He started transforming to a fox.

"Nice. That's very cool," Candace said. "But. Can you show us spells?"

Teddy pulled out his wand. "Okay. This is for you," he told Candace. "Aguamenti."

Water came from Teddy's wand, making Candace amazed.

"Incendio.", Don casted. Flames came from his wand, shooting the water. "Evaporation.", Don said. Candace was amazed again.

"This is our best spell," James said. Everyone put up their wands. "Expecto Patronum!"

The animals came everywhere, a fox, a dog, a hare, and many more.

Lawrence looked at the animals, amazed. "Woah," Lawrence gasped.

"Hmph. Dad said he'll beg your headmaster to let us unite Camp Half Blood and Hogwarts. A demigod-wizard school. So.. It's like. The demigods will also learn magic," Lawrence said.

"I don't think that's possible," Rose said. "Your first problem is the wand. A wand only chooses a magic folk. And you guys-"

"Oh. I don't know. Just hoping," Candace replied. "What are these.. Tesseracs anyway?"

Don looked at Candace. "Speaking of Tesseracs. Ehem," Scarlet interrupted, looking at Don.

"Okay. So yeah. Hugh's been acting weird ever since we saw him on that bridge. Then etcetera. Like, yeah he's been acting weird. So I thought there was something new about him, I just didn't want to tell you guys because you might get mad at me," Don said.

Everyone stared at Don. Scarlet ran towards Don and grabbed him by his collar, pointing her wand at him. "You could've said something. If you said anything, I could've been warned and before he knocked me and Em out, I could've dodged him or something!"

"Guys, that's enough.", Candace said. Water came from the ground, making a wall between Scarlet and Don. "You know guys. Why do you care about Hugh so much?", Emerald asked. Scarlet and Don looked at her.

"He cleared her memory.", Scarlet whispered. "He's our best friend. And we need to help him."

Emerald looked at Scarlet. "We aren't even that close. Just acquaintances.", she said.

Al looked at Scarlet. "We need to go back. We can fix this.", Scarlet said.

Al went to Scarlet and hugged her. Finn and Jack stared at the couple.

"My father once told me this. Time isn't real. Time only exists in the mind. You think that time is moving, but it's not. It's just our minds.", Al said. Everyone was confused.

"Age makes us think that Ike is real, but it's not. It's just the way of life.", he continued.

"I still don't get it.", Jack said. Finn nodded. Everyone agreed to Jack.

"So I'm saying, Time isn't real. It only exists in the mind. We don't need to go back in time to fix this. The present is enough.", Al finally completed.

Lawrence looked at Al. "It's true. Time doesn't exist. I know so.", Lawrence said.

Candace looked at Lawrence. "We'll help you guys fix this."

The Time Turners, with their new members, Candace and Lawrence, went to the Covered Bridge. "This is where we usually hang. So. Go here everyday.", Don said. Candace nodded, Lawrence looked at the deep cliff.

"This place. Reminds me of something.", Lawrence said. "Very weird. I feel like I've fell into that cliff sometime ago."

The Time Turners went to the Great Hall. "Beauxbaton and Durmstrang are going back to their schools. Hogwarts is too dangerous," Neville announced.

Beauxbaton and Durmstrang started leaving. "I'll see you again, Don.", Katie said, as she left. She kissed Don by the cheek. "Bye."

The Time Turners introduced Candace and Lawrence to the Astronomy Tower. "I'm pretty useless. I th- I think I shou- should go.", Lawrence said.

"No. You could be the brains of the group. Since.. We just lost him.", Scarlet said, thinking about Hugh.

"Well, if you-" Lawrence suddenly docked. "What."

"So you are good. You're IQ is big, that your senses are advanced. You heard the spell coming from my wand. You'd be really good in the team," Don said.

Lawrence gave a smirk at Don. "If you say so. But I'm telling you. I'm not pretty much-"

Lawrence was cut off by the sound of an explosion. "Welcome to your first fight," Victoire said, looking at Lawrence and Candace.

Tesseracs came from all directions. Teddy's hair turned red.

Candace stretched out her hand, making a spear on her hand. "Right."

Don raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" The fox from his wand tripped multiple Tesseracs.

"Impedimenta!", Scarlet shouted. One of the Tesseracs started levitating. "Throw him to me, Scarlet.", Lawrence said. "Wha-"

"Trust my brother, Scarlet.", Candace said. Scarlet nodded, throwing the Tesserac to Lawrence.

Lawrence grabbed the Tesserac. He took the wand from him. "What? Lawrence you're not a wiz-" Victoire got cut off by the sound of a spell coming from Lawrence's wand.

"Wow." was all everyone could say. Lawrence let go of the wand. He ran towards the Tesseracs, punching his way through. "I should've brought my knife!", he shouted, while punching through.

The Time Turners raised their wands. "Expecto Patronum!" The animals came everywhere. By the other side, they saw water floating, making a barrier. "Dad.", Candace whispered.

"Stupefy!", the Time Turners casted while running after Lawrence. Candace continued pushing her way with the water spear. "Stupefy!", the Time Turners continued.

They caught up with Lawrence, who was kneeling down. "Hehe. Punching my way through. Should've brought my pocket knife. Or the pen.", he said.

Candace's spear started turning into a trident. "Even better," she whispered.

**-Chapter 6-**

"Aqua Eructo!", Don shouted. Water came from his wand, pushing back Tesseracs.

"Confringo!", Teddy shouted, his hair still red. A flame bomb came from his wand, hitting one of the Tesseracs, causing a whole explosion.

Lawrence jumped up high, slicing Tesseracs with a small pocket knife Don had. "AHHHH!", he shouted as he cut Tesseracs apparating in the sky.

Candace threw her trident to one of the Tesseracs, pushing him back to the others. "Serves him right," she whispered.

"Vic! Behind you!", Teddy shouted. Victoire faced back, pointing her wand at the Tesseracs behind her.

"Levicorpus!", she shouted, pushing back the Tesserac. "Luckily, dad forced mum to send me to Hogwarts. Unlucky for Katie she's not here," Victoire said.

"Unlucky?", asked Scarlet, "Stupefy!- More like. Very lucky!"

Lawrence suddenly went back with the Time Turners. "That's- That's en- enough for me," he told Don. "Protego!", Don shouted, deflecting a spell from hitting Lawrence. "Er- Thanks," Lawrence said. Fred and George Weasley suddenly arrived on broomsticks, throwing things in the air. "Fifth year over again!", George shouted. "Agree to you there, mate!", Fred replied. The things they threw on the sky exploded, making a firework dragon.

"Give 'em hell for us, Uncle!", Rose shouted. "With pleasure!", George replied. "Finn, Jack, Dylan. Go with Bryan and the secondary group, help them. Scorp, James, Al, Rose, Lawrence, Candace, stay on that side. Ted, Vic, Scar, Hugo, Lily, stay with me," Don said. Everyone followed Don's orders. Fred and George continued throwing fireworks on the sky, causing a distraction on the apparating Tesseracs. Hugo and Lily cuddled towards Teddy and Victoire. "I'll bring the two to the D.A. Just wait for me," Victoire said. Victoire, Lily, and Hugo apparated away.

* * *

"Hugo, Lily, I can't apparate now. The sky's too dangerous. We need to run. Fast," Victoire said.

"Okay," Hugo replied. Lily, Hugo, and Victoire ran, casting spells at Tesseracs who were trying to prevent them from going to the D.A. "Come here little children," one of the Tesseracs said.

"Oh you shut it," Victoire said, pointing her wand at the Tesserac. "Expecto Patronum!" A horse came from her wand, ran to the Tesseracs, tripping them. "Levicorpus!", Hugo casted, making Tesseracs trip back.

"Too much. Too much," he whispered. "Depulso!", Lily casted, pushing back Tesseracs.

The three were meters near the DA. "We're almost- Stupefy!- there!", Victoire shouted. The three arrived with the DA.

"Lily. Hugo. Vic," Harry said. "Please take care of these two. I've got to get back to the Time Turners, fast," Rose said. She turned back, and was ready to apparate. "It's too risky to apparate, Vic," Hermione said. "The thing is.. I'm not the same Victoire you know. I'm better now," Victoire replied, then apparated away. "Victoire!", Ron shouted.

Victoire's apparition trail kept dodging the Tesseracs' apparition trails. "Stupefy!", Victoire casted. The spells Vic casted were dodged.

* * *

"Expelliarmus!", Don casted. "Urgh. They're too much!", Candace shouted, shooting water at the Tesseracs. "Piertotum Locomotor!", Don shouted. Stone warriors started moving towards them. "Geminio! Engorgio!", he casted. The stone warriors multiplied, growing huge at the same time. Don took a look at his time turner.

"What?", he said, as he saw the hour glass broken again. "When-" He realized something. "When I fell on the ground when Vic left," he recalled. "Gr..", he said, "..eat. Now what." Everyone heard a voice. "I command all Tesseracs to retreat," they heard Hugh's voice.

"Hugh..", Scarlet gasped. "Hugh," Dylan whispered. "It's really him," Don whispered. All the Tesseracs started apparating, escaping away. Candace and Lawrence sat on the ground. "Who knew your fights were so tiring?", Candace asked. "Well. We have magic, so, it's like.. Only our arms are tired," Scarlet said.

The Time Turners went to the Great Hall. "It appears, everyone. It's a former student hear who's commanding the Tesseracs now. No, not from years ago. He was just in this very school, yesterday, last year, and the previous years," Neville said. Scarlet looked at Neville.

"Stop it... Please..", Scarlet whispered. Al patted Scarlet on the shoulder. "It's going to be okay," he whispered. "And since we have now realized. That the Tesseracs are stronger than those Death Eaters of Voldemort. Our defensive strategies will be strengthened. More students will be fighting. And we need to be more cautious," Neville continued.

Everyone, literally everyone, went out, making the grounds filled with students. No one was left inside the school. The Professors and the DA pointed their wands to the sky. "Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum." The Time Turners, with the secondary group, were placing explosives by the Covered Bridge. "We blew this bridge up last year. I guess we're doin' it again," Bryan said. "Actually. I blew this bridge up already. When we went to 1998," Scarlet whispered.

Victoire arrived beside Teddy. "What'd I miss? Lost my way here. Fell down when one of the Tesseracs bump me.", she said. "Nothing really. Don was just putting explosives on the bridge," Teddy replied. "Blowing up where we always hang out. How beautiful," Victoire complained.

Don went back up after putting all the explosives on the bridge. "Okay guys. Expecto Patronum on my count," Don said. Everyone raised their wands. "Expecto Patronum!" All the animals went to the highest point of Hogwarts, making one big blue transparent orb. All the animals were connected to it. "Right. Just like last year," Scarlet said. "Okay. Secondary Group, stay here. Bryan, when the shield breaks down, you know what to do," Don said. "Boom!", Bryan shouted.

"Rose, Scorpius, Al, James, Dylan, Brent. West side," Don said. The four nodded. "Teddy, Victoire, Hugo, Lily, Lawrence, go with the DA on the east. Em, Scar, Finn, Jack, Candace, we stay north with the other students," Don finished. Everyone followed Don's orders and went to their positions.

"Everyone. Cast a small Protego to shield us. Now!", Don shouted. "Why would we take orders from you?", one Hufflepuff asked. Don transformed to a fox. "Okay. Okay." Everyone casted Protego to make a small shield. "When the Tesseracs come, I need someone to blow those up!", Don shouted as he threw four explosives surrounding the front gates.

"Are we trying to destroy the school?", a Gryffindor asked. "No. We're only destroying this front gate to prevent the school FROM getting destroyed," Scarlet replied. The students nodded. "You. Joseph. Go with Scarlet. The two of you will be the one to blow it up," Don said. "Joseph Smith, son of Zacharias Smith on duty!", he shouted. Joseph went to Scarlet. "Hiii Scarrrrlettt...", Joseph called. "Uh, hi." The two of them went three steps on the bridge.

"Percy. Um. Gryffindor right? Son of Oliver Wood?", Don called. "Yeah," Percy replied. "Go with Candace and protect her. I need someone tough to protect her because she's not from here," Don said. Percy nodded and went to Candace.

Black apparition trails started appearing. "They're here," Don said. Everyone raised their wands up, the Patronus Animals were running around. Spells hit the barrier. "Keep casting!", Don shouted. "Protego Maxima!" They continued the barrier as it started breaking. "Is that..", Scarlet gasped. "Hugh.", Don whispered. Hugh was holding a new wand. "That's what he means by the wand of Slytherin," Scarlet whispered. Hugh raised his wand.

"Hugh!", Scarlet shouted. A spell came from Hugh's wand, straight to the barrier. I was still connected to his wand. The barrier started tearing apart. Don faced back. "Piertotum Locomotor!", he shouted. From the north side, a whole squadron of stone warriors appeared. On all sides, stone warriors came. The barrier finally broke. A spell came from the south side, then the west, then the east. Red sparks came from all sides. "Okay. Our turn.", Don said. Spells came from their wands, towards the sky. Tesseracs started apparating towards them.

The Patronus Animals went to the sky, bumping Tesseracs, causing them to fall. "Stupefy!", every student casted, one by one. "Stupefy!", Don casted. "Diminuendo!", Finn casted. Tesseracs started shrinking. Don faced the stone warriors. "Geminio!" They started multiplying each time the Tesseracs touched them. "Bombarda Maxima!", Scarlet and Joseph shouted. The explosives started lighting up. "Please be a perfect timing..", Scarlet whispered.

Tesseracs passed by the explosives. The light of the bomb reached its limit. Boom! An explosion was heard. The bombs multiplied by two, each explosion. Boom! Boom! It continued hitting the Tesseracs. The explosions caused to make a line, making a demarcation for the students. The Tesseracs were advancing towards the students. "We won't let them get pass the barrier the explosion made!", Don shouted, "If they get pass, it's either we knock them unconscious, or drive them away!"

"Depulso!", a Ravenclaw shouted. Ruins started advancing towards the advancing Tesseracs, hitting them and pushing them back. "Smart one, mate!", Jack shouted. Candace looked at the Tesseracs. "My turn." Water started floating from the ground.

Hugh apparated towards Scarlet, Finn, Jack, and Don. Water was going towards Hugh. "No Candace!", Scarlet shouted. "Protego.", Hugh casted, deflecting the water. "So. You really treat me as an enemy now. I bet you cleared our memories of friendship. You completely erased them," Hugh said, in an evil voice. "You treat me like an enemy. Then I'll be one." He raised his wand towards Finn. "Avada Kedavra!" Water rose, surrounding Finn. "Th- Thanks, Candace," Finn said while gasping. "Hugh stop this!", Emerald shouted.

Hugh's eyes turned towards Emerald, looking mad and evil. "Why do you care, you filthy half blood.", the words came from his mouth. "Your stinking muggle father. Stupid muggle. You filthy half blood." Scarlet gasped as Hugh said those words. "Hugh..", she whispered. Emerald looked at Hugh. "I know we aren't even close friends. But friends of Don are friends of mine. I'm going to help you," Emerald said. "No!", Hugh shouted.

Hugh's eyes became glassy. "Shut up, you filthy half blood!" A spell came from his wand, hitting Emerald. Scarlet looked at Hugh. "Don. Take care of Em. Finn,Jack, go somewhere else," Scarlet said. They all followed her orders. "Hmph. My mud blood sister, trying to fight me alone. How foolish," Hugh said. "You're my brother. Which makes both of us muggle-born. Dumbhead.", Scarlet said. "You're not my sister." Hugh pointed his wand at Scarlet. "Be that way.", Scarlet said.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The spells collided.

* * *

Don ran, carrying Emerald. She started waking up. "Don," Emerald called. Don put Emerald on the floor, and she stood up. "You okay, Em?", Don asked. "Y- Yeah. A little dizzy.", she replied. "We need to help Scarlet. I can't just-" She didn't finish. Hugh fell inches near the two, just from apparating. Scarlet was on the other side. "Salazar Slytherin's wand," Don said, looking at the wand beside Hugh. He ran towards the wand.

Hugh picked up the wand and waved it, pushing back Don. Hugh pointed his wand at Scarlet. The two of them casted spells. "Priori Incantatem. It's been a long time," Don said. Emerald got her wand and pointed it at Hugh. "Stupefy!" Hugh got hit with the spell and was stunned. "Filthy Half Blood!", Hugh shouted. "Sectusempra!", he casted at Don. Scarlet jumped in front of Don, receiving the spell for Don. Hugh apparated away. "You okay, Scarlet?", Don asked. Finn and Jack apparated beside Scarlet. "You're bleeding," Jack said, looking at Scarlet's shoulder.

"I'm fine.", Scarlet replied. "No, you're not," Finn said, then held his wand on Scarlet. "Vulnera Sanentur," he casted. Scarlet's blood started going back, and her wounds disappeared. "Th- Thanks, F- Finn." Finn nodded. "Hugh is.. He's too much now," Scarlet said. "He chose his path. It was his choice. Scarlet. You need to be the one to stop him, 'cause it's not our decision to ki- I mean, hurt him," Don said.

"I know, I'm the one who's supposed to do that," Scarlet whispered, and walked away. Joseph followed her to the Gryffindor dormitory. "I need to go to the Ravenclaw Tower," Don said. Al and Brent went with Don. Brent whispered something. "Are you to bring these two non Ravenclaw wizards?", the painting asked. Brent nodded. The three entered the Ravenclaw room. Don ran to where Hugh used to stay. "There," Don whispered. "He told me about this later summer. About his diary. He must've forgotten it. I'm giving it to Scarlet."

The three ran to the Gryffindor Tower, Don holding Hugh's diary. They arrived at the Gryffindor entrance at the seventh floor. Al whispered something, making the fat lady in the painting open the door. Don dropped the diary. "Sc- Sca-", Al said. As he saw Joseph and Scarlet snogging. "I- I can explain. Al.", Scarlet said. "No. Okay. This is it. We're done. I knew it a long time ago. I knew you didn't like me anymore. No worries, I'm not emotionally hurt," Al said. "Albus Severus Potter. Don't turn your back on me!", Scarlet shouted. Al looked at Scarlet.

"It's fine, Scar. I'm going." He ran out of the dorm. "Seriously, Scarlet?", Don said. Brent ran to comfort Al. "It doesn't concern me, but seriously." Joseph held Scarlet's hand, while Don went to the Front Gates. "Don. Here's some Explosives. All you have to do is put your wand on the piece of parchment, then the explosives will start appearing. 'Tis an easy blow bomb. After you place the 'plosives, just tap on the piece of parchment to blow them up. Got it, mate?", Seamus said. Don nodded, and started placing the explosives. "Scorp. Rose. Go to the Secondary Group and check their status," Don commanded. Rose and Scorpius nodded, then they apparated. Scarlet and Joseph arrived with everyone else. "'Ought you needed new members. Got you some of my friends," Joseph said.

Ten Gryffindors and Seven Slytherins appeared before Joseph. "Thanks, Joseph. But.. We only need three," Don said. Joseph looked at Don. "And this is really life risky." Joseph raised his hand. "I'm joining, of course," Joseph said, then went to Don. Scarlet went to Al. "Al.. I'm-" Al put his finger on Scarlet's lips. "If you're talking about Joseph, don't. 100 % of all relationships end. Most get married, others just break. It's fine, Scar. I'm over it. If you're not, then get used to it," Al said. Scarlet nodded. "Just.. Okay.", she said.

A Slytherin and another Gryffindor went with Joseph towards Don. "I'm Megan," the Gryffindor said. "I'm Zach," the Slytherin said. "Of course I know you, Zach. You're a Chaser, remember?", Don said. "I'm introducing myself to the others, stupid Don," Zach said. "Hmph. Same as always, Zach," Don said. Zach rolled his eyes. "The two of you are in the secondary group. Bryan McKnight is your leader," Don said. "Sure," Megan said, with her gleaming blue eyes. "Secondary? Wow. Thanks a lot, Don," Zach said. "If you're just complaining, go," Don said. Zach rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever." Rose and Scorpius arrived.

"Haven't blown up the Covered Bridge. They're all fine. No injuries. All readied up. No Tesseracs came to them," Rose said. "Covered Bridge. That's where the Secondary Group is," Don said. Megan and Zach nodded. The two of them walked their way to the bridge. "You don't know how to appa-" Zach turned to Don and said, "Shut up already. We can't, okay?" The moment Zach turned back, he saw Megan apparate. "Wow. Thanks a lot," Zach said. Don went to Zach. "I'll bring you there," Don said. Zach grunted. "Fine.."

Don and Zach apparated away. The two arrived at the Covered Bridge. "Oh. Hey,Don," Luke said. Audrey, Bryan, Luke, Sara, Clara, Nicole, Chris, Julie, and Megan were there. "Guys. This is-" Zach nudged Don. "I know how to introduce myself, Finnigan," Zach said. "The name's Zach. Slytherin House. Bad attitude. Don't get me pissed off," Zach said. "Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Am I the first Slytherin in the secondary?", Zach asked. "Not really. They.. Uh.. Died last year," Audrey said. "We were about 50 last year," Bryan said. Don apparated away. "So.. Okay then," Zach said.

Don arrived on the Front Gates. Lawrence and Candace were there. "Sorry but... We need to go back to Camp Half Blood. Also dad, mum, and Uncle Nico. So.. I'll see you next time," Candace said. The DA arrived. "Bye Percy. Annabeth. Nico," Seamus said. The three of them disappeared. "Demigods are awesome," Scarlet said. The Time Turners stood by the front bridge. "So. What do we do?", Finn asked. "I guess we wait," Dylan said. "Yup. We wait," Jack said.

They all went to the Great Hall. "New students. First Years. I'm very sorry about this problem. If you wish to fight, stay. But.. Those who are not willing to fight, I shall send you back to your home. I'll see you again next year," Neville announced. Some people looked down, the others continued focusing on the headmaster. "We're under attack again!", a student shouted, running to the Great Hall. Most of the students went outside, the others stayed inside. "Deprimo!", Don shouted. High winds suddenly blew towards the barrier. An explosion was suddenly heard from the back of the school. "The Secondary Group," Scarlet whispered, and started running. "Scar! We have to stay in our-", Don said, but didn't finish as Scarlet apparated. "What. An. Idiot.", he said.

Don followed after Scarlet. Everyone went back to their former positions. Scorpius, Rose, Scorpius, Al, James, Dylan, Brent. Back to the West. Vic, Ted, Hugo, Lily, back with the DA on the East," Emerald said. Everyone followed and went to their positions. "Don. You'll need this," Emerald added, throwing a piece of parchment towards Don. He nodded and apparated, following Scarlet.

Don arrived at the back of the school, seeing the bridge collapsed. "Bryan. Status Report," Don said. "Tesseracs blew the bridge up from below. They're entering from underground!", Bryan shouted. Black apparition trails came bursting from underground. "Shit. Okay guys. Watch your feet," Don said. Scarlet looked at Don. "I'll stay here," she said. "You sure?", Don asked. Scarlet nodded, then faced Bryan and the others. Don apparated.

He arrived at the front gates again. "They're coming from underground! Everyone watch your feet!", Don said. Every student nearby nodded. "It's Hugh planning this. We discussed this through owl mail last summer," Don whispered. "Undergro-", Emerald didn't finish. Tesseracs started coming from underground, one of them stopped meters away from Don. "Hugh.", Don called. "Finnigan.", Hugh replied. "How 'bout some spells, huh?", Hugh boasted. "You're using your real wand this time," Don noticed. "Hmph. Whovian here needs the wand.", Hugh replied, then pointed his wand at Don. "Avada-", Hugh casted. Don casted a nonverbal spell. "Priori Incantatem," Emerald whispered, "Two Phoenix Feather Cores."

"Using my plan against myself, Hugh?", Don said, still struggling to prevent the spell from hitting him. "That was really helpful, Finnigan," Hugh said. Don waved his wand towards the left, hitting a wall. The wall fell, blocking Hugh's sight. Dust covered the whole place. Hugh started coughing. "One of the things I know about you. You're biggest allergy is dust.", Don said. Hugh continued coughing, then he collapsed on the floor. The dust disappeared. "You don't have to do this," Don whispered as he leaned towards Hugh.

Hugh's eyes found its way to Don, his eyes red. He coughed again. "You're lucky this time," Hugh managed to say, and he apparated away, with black trails. "Forever and Always Hugh. I know your weaknesses," Don whispered. More Tesseracs came from underground. "Depulso!", every student casted on the ground. Waves were felt, pushing back some Tesseracs. More Tesseracs came underground. Don pointed his wand at the sky. "Meteolojinx Recanto!", he shouted the spell Neville first taught him. A spark came from his wand, towards the sky. After ten seconds, it started raining. "The signal we discussed last summer," Emerald said. Two students apparated beside Don, two more with Emerald. "Al, James, Scorp, Rose," Don said. Four more apparated beside Finn and Jack. "Vic, Ted, Hugo, Lily," Jack said. One more person arrived beside Joseph. "Scar.", Joseph whispered.

"What?", Rose asked. More Tesseracs came from the ground. "We need to find together," Don said. A lot of Tesseracs apparated towards the barrier, and started to destroy it from inside. The barrier started collapsing, until Hogwarts was unprotected. A lot of Tesseracs came apparated towards Hogwarts from the front bridge. Don took out the parchment Seamus gave him. "Easy blow!", Don shouted. The Tesseracs reached the entrance, and Don touched the parchment. All the explosives blew up. Smoke covered the place. "Stupefy!", Scarlet casted. "Urgh!", one of the Tesseracs was heard. The Secondary Group arrived as well. "Guys," Don said, then coughed. "What're you doing here?", Don asked. "Back part is covered by other DA members. They told us to go here and help," Zach said. The smoke disappeared. "Ava-" The Tesserac didn't finish. "Stupefy!", Megan casted.

"Okay. We do it like this. Who knows how to apparate here?", Don asked. Bryan, Luke, Audrey, Megan, and Sara raised their hands. "Okay. The four of you will go with Scorpius, Rose, Al, and Brent in flying while fighting. Zach, Sara, Clara, go with James, Finn, Jack, Vic, and Teddy. You're going to fly broomsticks. Em, Scarlet, Dylan, Joseph, everyone else. We're staying at the ground," Don told everyone. Everyone followed Don's orders. The Tesseracs came from the ground again. Some started forwarding towards Hogwarts from the front.

**-Chapter 7-**

"Get ready!", Al shouted. The group if Al apparated and started casting spells from the sky, attacking people from the skies. James' group came on broomsticks, assisting the Apparating Group. "Petrificus Totalus!", Emerald casted. One of the Tesseracs was petrified. "Reducto!", a student shouted. A spark came from his wand, going to the Tesseracs and exploding. "Bombarda Maxima!", Don shouted as he threw explosions to the Tesseracs. All of them exploded. "Expelliarmus!", a student casted. Everyone started casting non-verbal spells. Al and the Apparating Team arrived beside Don. The ones flying on the broomsticks as well.

"There's a lot coming. We need to get everyone inside," James said. Don nodded. "Everyone! Get back inside!", Don shouted. Every student suddenly ran going inside. "Protego Maxima!", Don shouted. After one shot, a barrier was formed around the whole Hogwarts. He ran inside with everyone else. "Colloportus," Don casted. The doers suddenly locked. "The whole fleet is coming. And I- I overheard something," Al said. "What is it?", Emerald asked. "They're looking for Scarlet. Hugh's orders," Al whispered. "Then let it happen," Scarlet said, "It's better for me to be given than Hogwarts be destroyed."

"We can protect Hogwarts. You don't need to go as well," Emerald said. "Yeah. We can do this without giving you up," Joseph said. "Sorry guys. Portus.", Scarlet casted. She then disappeared. Suddenly, they heard the barrier collapsing. "They're here," Don whispered. "Alohomora!", he shouted, trying to open the door. "We need to save Scar," Don said. The Time Turners nodded. "But this will take a while to open.", he whispered.

* * *

"So. I guess someone overheard?", someone asked. "Yeah," Scarlet said. "What do you need with me?" Hugh smirked, then looked down. "Don't be mean, sis," Hugh said, then stared at Scarlet with his evil eyes. "Well. I'm- I mean, Whovian and I are going to need some memories of yours. Which involves removing your memories. He doesn't want to kill me, so we're using you. If you don't accept.." Hugh said. Tesseracs suddenly apparated beside Hugh. "If you refuse, well, we'll be forced to kill you. Then we get your memories." Scarlet looked at Hugh. "Kill me then. Let's see you bitchin' try," Scarlet said, then pointed her wand at Hugh.

The Tesseracs raised their wands towards Scarlet. "No. Go and destroy Hogwarts. I'll stay here and handle her," Hugh said. "All right. Lets go lets go!", one of the Tesseracs shouted, then they apparated around Hogwarts, shooting spells to destroy the school. "Are you sure you want to do this?", Scarlet asked. "Colloportus!", Scarlet shouted. The gates suddenly became locked again. The two of them heard knocking. "Dammit Scarlet! Let us go! We're going to help you!", they heard Joseph's voice. "Oh yes. Ne boyfriend, Joseph huh? I can see what you see," Hugh said. "And I can see what you see as well. At times," Scarlet replied. "That's when I'm looking at you. You can see me," Hugh said.

"I'm in deep shit," Scarlet said. "Hmph. Swearing already huh?", Hugh asked. "Get your shit together, Hugh," Scarlet said. "Expelliarmus!" The wand of Slytherin was disarmed from Hugh's hand. Hugh stretched his hand and his wand went to him. "Avada Kedavra!", Hugh shouted. Scarlet dodged the spell. "Petrificus Totalus!", Scarlet casted. "Protego!", Hugh shouted. "Avada-" Hugh didn't finish. The door burst open. "Stupefy!", Joseph shouted. Hugh was knocked back. "Are you okay, Scar?", Joseph asked, holding Scarlet by her shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks," Scarlet replied. Hugh stood up. "Don't make me throw dust on you again," Don said. "Shut it, Finnigan. You've got no idea what this wand's given me," Hugh replied. "Reducto!", Don shouted. Ruins started falling down again, making dust smoke. Hugh coughed. "Stupid Hugh.", Don said. The dust disappeared, Hugh as well. "Why did they need you?", Don asked. "I- I don't want to talk about it," Scarlet replied. Explosions were heard. "They're going to dest-" Scarlet was cut off by an explosion meters from them, causing the Time Turners to be pushed back.

"Haa! We'll destroy Hogwarts like those stupid Death Eaters before!", one of the Tesseracs shouted. The Gryffindor tower started collapsing. "Reducto!" A spark came from the Tesseracs and hit the Gryffindor tower, amazing it collapse. "Accio diary.", Scarlet whispered. A diary came to Scarlet. "Hugh's diary," Don said. The Gryffindor tower finally collapsed to the ground. "Reducto!", the Tesseracs continued. More parts of Hogwarts were destroyed. After destroying the Gryffindor tower, the DADA Classroom, and the Clock Tower, the Tesseracs finally left.

"Damn those Tesseracs," Don said. "Not damn them. Fuck them," Scarlet said. "This has gone too far," Don said. "Either you kill Hugh. Or I will." Scarlet looked at Don. "We're not killing my brother," Scarlet said. "Okay. Picture this. He kills one of us once and for all. The Hugh we know is gone now. And remember. He's not your brother, Scar. It's really sad for me to say this. But I don't know Hugh anymore. Anyone who threatens Hogwarts, they're no one to me. I'm doing this for Hugh his self," Don said. "What're you doing for him if you're trying to kill him?!", Scarlet asked, getting mad. "To free him from this fucking world!", Don shouted, going closer to Scarlet. "Woah. Two of you. This is getting rough. Stop," Dylan said, pushing the two apart from each other.

"Don. Scarlet's right. Picture this. He's under the Imperius. Then you kill him for nothing," Jack said. Don looked down. "Sorry. The Tesseracs must've got me into this state," Don apologized. "It's fine, Don. I know you didn't mean those," Scarlet said. "Read this then." Scarlet opened Hugh's diary. "This is the worst day of my life. Gt chosen by Whovian to be part of his army," Don read out loud, then stopped. "A tear," he whispered. "Doing this for-" His voice became lower. "Em. To save her from death. Tonight is the night I tell Scar. I clear Em's memories. And stage an attack on the school." Emerald looked at Don. "What do you mean.. For me? To clear memories?" Scarlet looked at Emerald. "You're his girlfriend," Scarlet whispered. Emerald looked at Scarlet. The Time Turners explained everything to Emerald.

After a while, Emerald remembered everything again. "Okay then. Don. We're not killing him," she said. Don nodded. "I'll talk him out of this," she whispered. "Okay. Guys. Forgive me about the words I said about Hugh awhile ago. I'm- I just got mad," Don apologized again. "Bryan. You and the secondary group will stay here. We're bringing the fight out of Hogwarts. They're aiming for the time turner and Scarlet. We're taking it to the Quidditch Field. If they get here, fight them. Send reinforcements to us because we're going all out," Don said. "Block the school with the defensive spells we usually use. Don't let anyone in. Well, until it gets destroyed," Don continued. Everyone followed the orders. "Heserati Maxima," Don whispered.

"Who's riding on my back?", Don asked. "What?", Emerald asked. Don transformed to a fox. Emerald rode on Don's back. Don started running. The rest apparated and followed Don to the Quidditch Field. The Time Turners arrived at the Quidditch Field. "How will we get them here?", Finn asked. Don transformed back to a human. "I was reading that old spell book I casted a spell.. Its an invisible barrier. I made it a portal going here. Anything that passes that will go here," Don said. "But they obviously won't go to the barrier," Emerald said. "I casted a spell to lure them there," Don continued.

Suddenly, a portal opened on the other side of the field. "And I guess they're here." Ts suddenly came to them apparating. Some crashed to the ground. "Stupefy!", Don shouted. The Time Turners casted nonverbal spells. "Ugh!", the Tesseracs were falling to the ground. They finally stopped apparating and stood on the grass. "Hmph, the others aren't coming. Oh. The time turner is here," one of the Tesseracs said.

"Crucio!", the Tesseracs were casting. "Avada Kedavra!", more Tesseracs casted. Scarlet shot a spell on a Tesseracs, disarming him. "Stupefy!", the Time Turners casted. More sparks came from their wands, until two people stopped the clash. "Let us handle this," a lady said. "Professor Pontiac. YOU MADE US GO BACK IN TIME!", Don shouted. "To prevent you from the start of Whovian. You made a terrible mistake, young man," she replied, "And my name is Umbridge!"

Hugh was beside Umbridge. "The daughter of Dolores Umbridge from Fifth Year back in time," Hugh introduced. Umbridge pointed her wand at the Time Turners. "Tesseracs, go back to Hogwarts and destroy it. Hugh, stay with me to fight," Umbridge said. "I'm Whovian's best servant," Umbridge said. "I'm going," Hugh said. "Stay here Mallen," Umbridge said, but didn't finish as Hugh apparated towards Hogwarts. "I'll go after him!", Scarlet shouted, then apparated following Hugh. Umbridge waved her wand, and everyone was pushed back except Don. "I want a fight between the two of us only," Umbridge said. "Don-" Emerald didn't finish. "You guys go back to the school," Don said. The Time Turners nodded. Umbridge was left to fight with Don.

* * *

"Scarlet!", Emerald shouted while she chased Scarlet, who was chasing Hugh. The moment they arrived at Hogwarts, they were distracted by apparating Tesseracs. "It's no use, Scarlet! We won't find Hugh in this mess," Emerald said. Scarlet got lost in the mess. Emerald and the Time Turners went back to the school grounds. "How'll we find Scar in this mess?", Finn asked. "Finn and Jack. I need you to stay with the secondary group for now. Lead them. Bryan has plans, help him with it," Emerald said. "Dylan. Go with the two." Finn, Jack, and Dylan apparated.

Suddenly, a black apparition and a white apparition trail fell down beside the Time Turners. "Hugh!", Scarlet slapped him. "Stop this madness!" Emerald and the Time Turners went to the two. "Depulso!" Hugh was pushed towards a wall. "Scarlet, you okay?", Emerald asked.

Scarlet was covered in wounds. Scratches on her face and arms. "Y- Yeah. I- I th- think," Scarlet mumbled. Hugh stood up. "Slut," he said. Emerald looked at Hugh as he apparated away. "Oh no you don't!", Scarlet shouted, and apparated towards Hugh. Two other apparition trails fell towards Emerald. Emerald knelt down, dodging the apparition trail.

Umbridge and Don appeared, casting spells at each other. "Stupefy!" "Crucio!" The two spells collided. Emerald pointed her wand towards a wall. "Reducto!" The wall collapsed on Umbridge. "Thanks, Em," Don said. The ruins of the wall suddenly blew up and Umbridge appeared, her head bleeding. She held her wand and raised it to Don. "Filthy Half Blood!", Umbridge shouted. "Bombarda Ma-" She didn't finish.

"Levicorpus!", Emerald shouted. Umbridge lifted to the air, and was thrown away. "Nice one, Em," Don said. "Where's Scarlet?" Emerald looked down. "We lost her in the crowd," Emerald answered. Don looked at all the apparating witches and wizards. He then closed his eyes. "What're you doing?", Brent asked. Don didn't answer. He then held his wand with two hands in front of him. "Again. What are you doing?", Al wondered. "Time has gone mad," Don mumbled. "What?", Rose asked. "We need your help," Don continued. He then opened his eyes.

"What- I mean, who were you talking to?" Don looked at Brent. "Let me just tell you. So for the summer, two people went to my house. They needed help, and they introduced themselves. They brought me to a place. So what I'm saying is." Don didn't continue his statement. Three people suddenly arrived from shadows. "So Don. You were saying?", one of them asked. Don gave a smirk. "Finally," he whispered. "My cousins who study the arts of inner power."

"You said you find our interests weird," one of them said. "Who're they, Don?", Emerald asked. "Guys. This is Rafe, Georgia, and Jamie," Don introduced. "What do yo mean inner power?", Teddy wondered. Rafe looked at Teddy. "Come at me, bro!", he shouted. Teddy ran towards Rafe. The moment Teddy was meters from Rafe, Rafe raised his hands. Teddy lifted, then got thrown back. "We study mutants. So we got infected by it. We're mutants," Georgia said. "Should we call people from Mutant High?", Georgia asked. "Not yet. When the time comes. Right now-" Don didn't finish.

Tesseracs started shooting at the ground. Georgia stared at the Tesseracs. Many of them started falling down. "I control molecules. So basically, I control everything," Rafe said. He raised his hand towards a wall. It started disappearing to gas. "I can do molecular transformations as well." Jamie raised his hand. His eyes turned red. "He doesn't talk. He's got a trauma of some sort," Don whispered. Red strings appeared from his fingers and he pulled down the Tesseracs.

"Stupefy!", Emerald casted. "Those damn Tesseracs keep getting to my nerves!", Rose shouted. "We need to- Depulso!", Don shouted. "We need to get inside!" Every student nodded and started to run back inside. Rafe raised his hands towards nothing, until he put it down. Tesseracs started apparating towards the Time Turners. The moment they reached Rafe, they bumped their heads and fell down. "I made the air solid!", Rafe shouted, then ran back to the Great Hall. Everyone got back inside. "I'm going to tighten the mass of the door," Rafe said. He held his hand in front of the main doors and closed his eyes. Jamie and Georgia sat down. "You said Hogwarts is fun. You call this fun?", Georgia asked.

"It was. Until.. Well let's just say that magic comes with a cost," Don said. Georgia smiled. "I'm trying to increase the mass of this door. But those wizards keep casting on it!", Rafe shouted. Don raised his hand towards the door. "Protego," he whispered. A barrier appeared in front of the door. "Rafe, don't touch that," Don said. Rafe nodded. The door blew and the Tesseracs came, but they came towards the barrier and faded to particles.

Jamie fell down. "Jamie!", Georgia shouted, and took out an injection. "What's happening?", Don asked. As Georgia injected Jamie, she explained. "When Jamie became a mutant, he got this sort of disease inside him. He needs to be injected with this or he'll die. It was a terrible mistake. It was a failed experiment, and he got affected by it," Georgia explained. Jamie stood up, and nodded. "You're welcome," Georgia whispered.

The barrier broke down and Tesseracs started coming inside Hogwarts. Rafe held his hand and Tesseracs started fading to thin air. "Stupefy!", students were casting. "Diminuendo!", Don shouted. Tesseracs started shrinking. "Stu-" "Protego!" Spells were deflected, spells were casted. Magical duels were happening. "Avada Kedavra!", a Tesserac shouted. "Expelliarmus!", Don shouted. The two spells collided. Red strings appeared on the Tesserac, and he got pulled away. "Thanks Jamie," Don said. Jamie nodded at Don.

"Locomotor Mortis!", Emerald shouted. Tesseracs got tangled in ropes. "Incarcerous!", someone shouted. Tesseracs choke while they were tangled. Scarlet fell down towards Al. She was on top of it. Al shoved Scarlet away. "Dude. Not cool," Al said. "Sorry? What? Couldn't help it. I fell," Scarlet answered. Don ran towards Al and Scarlet, so did the others. Joseph arrived and Scarlet ran to him. "Where's Hugh?", Don asked. "Bitch got away. Stupefy!", Scarlet shouted, and hit the Tesseracs.

More Tesseracs came from the ground and the sky. "Periculum!", Don shouted. Red sparks came from his wand hitting many Tesseracs. Sparks continued coming from his wand, it was infinite. "Guys! Apparate the students to hideout number five! Lead them away from Hogwarts!", Don shouted. The Time Turners nodded, and they started apparating with other students. Hogwarts was being evacuated. One by one, they left.

"Rafe, Georgia, Jamie! Formation two from last summer!", Don shouted. Jamie attached strings to Rafe, Georgia, and Don. Georgia and Rafe started running, Don apparated while following them. Rafe held both his hands, and altered the formation of the molecules by making the air a solid. Georgia looked at the invisible wall. It started pushing towards the Tesseracs. "Reducto!", Don casted.

The wall exploded to bits, pushing back many Tesseracs. "Rafe! I can't see anything! I need you to identify what is the color of the Tesseracs' masks!", Don shouted. "You know I can't see anything but molecules! I don't even know you're face!", Rafe shouted. "I don't know how anything looks like! All I see are the molecules and the form of the matter!" Don coughed, Georgia fell down, and Jamie collapsed to the ground. "I'll try!"

Rafe squinted his eyes. "I think it's.. Black," Rafe said. "Lumos Solem!", Don shouted. Sunlight came from his wand, and the Tesseracs started groaning. "My face! It burns!", one of them shouted. Georgia went near Jamie and injected him. "Jamie? Jamie?!", Georgia called. No answer. The smoke disappeared. Don ran Rafe ran to Georgia and Jamie. "Jamie?", Rafe called. Still no answer. Don held Georgia and Rafe. The two carried Jamie, and they apparated away.

The three arrived at Shell Cottage. "Who knew this place was still alive?", Hermione asked. Don smiled. "We kept it alive," Emerald replied. Don, Rafe, and Georgia placed Jamie on a table. All students and professors at Hogwarts were at Shell Cottage. At least those who're still alive. The Secondary Group brought First to Third Years to the ruins of the Lovegood Home, with Luna, Fred, George, and Nigel.

"Episkey," Don casted on Jamie. Nothing. "Jamie, Jamie," Georgia called. "The infection is over him. His cells aren't working that much," Rafe whispered. Georgia took another injection and injected Jamie. "It's too late. We'll have to wait for him to recover his cells," Don said, stood up, and walked to the Time Turners.

"Guys. Why're you all cuddled up?", Don asked. James pointed to a hill. The Time Turners saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione gathering nearby a tombstone. "Dobby the House- No. I mean Free Elf. He died in 1998, protecting our parents. Bellatrix Lestrange killed him," Al said. "Oh. But still. Okay. I was saying. We need to form a defensive strategy. I'm sure that by now, Hogwarts is either overtaken or destroyed," Don said. "It's obviously overtaken," Emerald said. Don turned around and looked at Jamie, Rafe, and Georgia. "I need three of you to go to Hogwarts," Don said. "What?", Scarlet asked.

"I need someone to go to the remains of the Chamber of Secrets. Find a small bag. Bring it here. But don't open it," Don said. Scarlet, Joseph, and Al stepped forward. "We'll go," Scarlet said. "Right. Go. I need it for Jamie," Don said. The three apparated. Don went back to Rafe, Georgia, and Jamie. "He's moving a little now. But still. The infection is still affecting his cells," Rafe said. "Someone's spying on us," Georgia whispered. "I can feel it." Rafe and Don looked around. "My wand's reacting to it too. I think I know who it is," Don said. "Hugh!", Don shouted. "Where are you?! I know you're here!" Emerald looked at Don with confusion.

**-Chapter 8-**

Don ran to Emerald. "Hugh's here. I know it," Don said. "What makes you say?", Emerald asked. "My wand's reacting to it," Don said. Suddenly, a spark came running towards Emerald. "Protego!", Don shouted. The spell was deflected. "Hugh.", Don called. "Hey," Hugh said while smirking. "What do you need?", Don asked, pointing his wand at Hugh. "Dude. I need your help. Whovian doesn't know I'm here, he thinks I'm trying to kill you. I secretly found a way to release the Imperius," Hugh said. "What?", Emerald wondered. "I was under the Imperius. He released me because he thinks I'm a worthy servant now. Still. I need to talk to Scarlet," Hugh said.

Don continued raising his wand. "I don't trust you. Give me proof you're not tricking me," Don said. "Fine. Dylan's a dick head," Hugh said. Don smiled. "Okay. I sent Scarlet to Hogwarts," Don said. "WHAT. WHY. THE TESSERACS ARE REBUILDING HOGWARTS AND MAKING IT TO A DARK WIZARDRY SCHOOL. IF THE TESSERACS CATCH HER SHE'S DEAD. THEY'LL EITHER TORTURE HER TO FIND YOU OR KILL HER. UNLESS SHE AGREES TO LEARN THE DARK MAGIC, WHICH SHE WON'T. YOU FUCKING DICK HEAD," Hugh shouted, then apparated. "Wow," Emerald said. "We have to follow," Don said. The two of them apparated to Hogwarts.

They arrived at the main gates. Hugh was talking to some Tesseracs. "Are there any people here?", Hugh asked, with his evil voice. "We managed to capture your sister, a Potter, and a Gryffindor student," one of them said. "Hmph. Bring me to my si- I mean, to the prisoners," Hugh said. Don and Emerald snuck behind Hugh, following the Tesseracs. Hugh was brought to the Chamber of Secrets. "They can't get out. We changed the way to get in and out," one of the Tesseracs said.

The three Tesseracs raised their wands towards the door, Hugh watching them. The entrance opened, and Hugh went in. The three Tesseracs stayed outside to protect the door. "How do we get in?", Emerald asked. Don started thinking.

* * *

Scarlet ran to Hugh and punched him. "Woah, take it easy, Scar," Hugh whispered. Al and Joseph became confused. "Whovian casted me under the Imperius. Now, he removed the Imperius from me. He thinks I'm now a true servant. So yeah. I only have ten minutes," Hugh continued to whisper. "I don't fucking believe you for a second," Scarlet shouted. "Urgh!", a groan was heard.

The door opened, Don and Emerald appeared. "Guys," Joseph said. "Hugh. Okay. Tell us those plans," Emerald said. Tesseracs started apparating towards them. Hugh got his wand. "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU BITCHES! TESSERACS THESE PEOPLE OUTNUMBERED ME. HELP!", Hugh shouted. "Avada Kedavra!", the Tesseracs casted. "Expelliarmus!", Emerald shouted. Don threw three wands at Scarlet, Joseph, and Al. "Got your wands from those Tesseracs! Fight!", Don shouted. Hu pointed his wand at Don. "Crucio!", he shouted. Don groaned. "Gu-Guys! G-Go!", Don managed to say. Joseph and Al apparated. Emerald ran to Hugh. "Stop this madness, Hugh!", Em shouted. "Just don't save me," Don said.

Scarlet pointed her wand at Emerald. "Portus!" She then ran to Em and touched her. The two disappeared. Don continued to groan. "Hu-Hugh.. St-Stop!", Don shouted. "Take him as prisoner," Hugh commanded the Tesseracs.

* * *

The four arrived back at Shell Cottage. "Where's Don?", Georgia asked. Em frowned. "Prisoner," Scarlet whispered. "By your stupid brother! Just get over it! Just take him away! Just make him disappear from this world!", Rafe shouted. "Calm down, Rafe. Did you get the thing Don was asking for?", Georgia asked. "The Tesseracs got it. Let's just hope Don will escape with it," Al said. The four looked at Jamie. "His cells are growing weaker and weaker. They're now unstable. If we don't get it soon, he'll be gone," Rafe said. "We're going to Hogwarts," Georgia murmured.

She held Rafe's hand. "Make sure he's safe. Watch after him," Georgia said. Joseph nodded. The two suddenly disappeared. The four looked at Jamie. Scorpius, Rose, James, and Brent arrived beside the four. "We were just out looking for some nearby ingredients to heal other students," Brent said. "What do you think happened that day? Why he was.. I don't know. I think the term is 'infected'?", Scarlet asked. "We don't know. But I guess it was really serious and dangerous," Brent said.

Rafe and Georgia appeared near the DADA tower. "Rafe. Do you think your molecular vision can reach as far as the Great Hall? We're not from here," Georgia said. "I'll try," Rafe murmured. He squinted his eyes once again. "I think I see Hugh's molecular form pointing his wand at Don," Rafe whispered. The two of them ran stealthily towards the Great Hall. "Filthy Half Blood. A demigod wizard. Much of a betrayal," Hugh was saying. Rafe raised his hand towards Hugh. His clothes started turning to gas. "What the-", Hugh wondered. His clothes had holes. "Stay here. I guess the temperature here in Hogwarts is rising. It only happens once in a blue moon," Hugh said.

Hugh went away, leaving ten Tesseracs guarding Don. Georgia raised her hands at the Tesseracs. The Tesseracs were pushed towards a wall. "Don, you okay?", Rafe called. "It's in my pocket. Get in, then go. I'll manage to get away myself," Don whispered. Georgia got the pouch from his pocket, and the two disappeared.

Rafe and Georgia ran towards Jamie. "We got the pouch," Georgia said. Victoire and Teddy were beside the rest of the Time Turners with a girl. "Where's Don?!" It was Katie. "He told us to leave him," Rafe said. "Just give me the pouch. He taught me how to use it," Katie said. Georgia gave the bag to Katie.

Katie walked towards Jamie, then she opened the bag. It was a piece of parchment. Katie then pointed her wand towards Jamie, holding the parchment. "Yegora Pilaticimo," she whispered. "The spell heals anything," Katie said. Light came form Katie's wand and went to Jamie. "His cells are moving rapidly now," Rafe said. Jamie sat up and nodded. "Mute?", Katie asked. "Traumatically Mute.. I guess," Georgia said.

"Now. Let's go. We're saving Don," Katie said. "No," whispered Em, "It's Don's plans. For sure. He always has. He'll find a way." Katie looked at Emerald. "Okay. But if he doesn't come back by tomorrow, we're going to Hogwarts," Katie replied. Emerald nodded. "Besides...", Scarlet whispered. "It's Hugh's birthday." Everyone looked at her. "It's Hugh's birthday?", Emerald asked. "It's night time. We should get some sleep," Scarlet said. "His birthday is..." The minute hand of Scarlet's watch moved. "Now. Exactly 60 days since that day he told you guys about it." Everyone laid down on their sleeping bags. "I hope tomorrow will be a nice day," Em said. "It's Hugh's birthday after all."

* * *

"I'm never going to work for you," Don shouted at Whovian. "Hugh," said Whovian. "Crucio!", Hugh shouted. "Learn the dark arts, or perish from this world," Whovian said. "I'd rather die than fucking work for you!", Don shouted. "Crucio!", Hugh shouted. "Just put him out of his misery. Kill him," one of the Tesseracs said. She removed her mask. "Y- You look like Bellatrix Lestrange," Don managed to say. "Of course! I was born before she died. I was born on 1997! She's my mother, and a Weasley killed her. My name is Bella! Without the 'trix' of course!", Bella shouted.

"Crucio!", Hugh shouted. "Urgh!", Don groaned. "Oh damn it. Put him out of his misery. Avada Kedavra!", Bella shouted. Whovian took the curse, fell down, then stood up again. "So. You have Horcruxes, huh?", Don asked, grunting. "Three of them. But why would I bother to tell you?", Whovian asked. Whovian is as pale as Voldemort. His eyes are green. He has no ears, and a really short nose. Instead of ears, he had slits for ears. "But I could tell you what they are. By finding one of them, you'll find them one by one. The first one is a wand. Hugh. Give him the pendant," Whovian said.

Hugh put a pendant on Don. "You won't be able to remove it. It'll help you find the Horcruxes," Whovian said. "Why're you helping me?", Don asked. "I'm helping you because I want to. But I warn you. Many of your so called Time Turners will die on the way to the Horcruxes. And even if you find them, you won't be able to find a way to destroy it. I wish you good luck," Whovian said. Everyone disappeared, and Don appeared at Shell Cottage beside a sleeping Katie. By the time the sun started rising, the Time Turners woke up and saw Don mending Jamie with the spell Katie used, to heal him even more.

"Don?", Katie called and ran towards him. The moment Katie's arms wrapped around Don, she was pushed back. "Yo- You can't touch me," Don said. Everyone was confused. "Whovian put this pendant on me to help find his Horcruxes. But I didn't really understand him why he's helping me. Anyone who touches me will be pushed away, and a part of your life is taken," Don said. Everyone was still confused. Katie frowned. "I won't let you guys help me," Don murmured. "We're helping you no matter what," Em said. "No. Whovian said that whoever joins will find 'Death' on the way," Don said.

"I don't care," Em said. "We're going with you." So then the Time Turners regrouped after Em forced Don to let them go. "We're going to the Secondary," Don said. They apparated towards the Lovegood house. "Dylan. Finn. Jack. We're going. Bryan. Lead the other students to Hogwarts. Help the DA in retrieving the school back," Don said. Bryan nodded, and apparated with the rest of the secondary group. "Are you sure you guys want to go with me?", Don asked Emerald and the rest of the Time Turners. "Of course. If it's to save this world, we're in," Em said.

Don fell to the ground. It appeared in his mind. The first Horcrux is the wand of Godric Gryffindor. Don saw Godric's Hallow in his mind, where he had his last fight with Voldemort. He saw the mark of the Deathly Hallows as well. "Don?", someone was calling. "Don?" He woke up to see the Time Turners surrounding him. "We're going to Godric's Hallow," Don said.

Jamie, Georgia, and Rafe appeared right beside Don. "Why didn't you invite us to the party?", Rafe asked. Don gave a weak smile. "Thought you'd want to stay safe," he said. "We want some action, man!", Georgia shouted.

* * *

Bryan, Luke, Audrey, and the rest of the secondary group arrived at the Quidditch Field. "Okay. What now," Sara asked. "We can't just sneak up to the front gates," Clara complained. "And as we were apparating, I saw that the Covered Bridge is surrounded by Tesseracs," Nicole said. "And the path going to Hogwarts from here is covered by so much Tesseracs," Chris said. "Calm down, peeps!", Audrey shouted. "We can pass the secret passages." Luke looked at Audrey. "We can't. They were shut down, remember? Headmaster Longbottom already said that," he said. "Oh yeah.."

"We have to get in through the front. It's the only way," Bryan said. "Or through the Covered Bridge," Luke suggested. "What? Do you want us to get captured?", Sara asked. More Hogwarts students arrived at the Quidditch Field. "And now there's a lot of us. We can do this, guys," Bryan said. "Do you want to lose as much students as you did last year? That stupid decision of yours. You're the one who caused Tyler to die!", Audrey shouted. Bryan looked at the ground and frowned. "I know. But though. We know more spells than last year. And these forces are weaker," Bryan said. "No. We're not risking more lives like you did last-"

"Enough Audrey! Stop talking about that event last year! I didn't want anyone to die, and it was all my fault, I get that already! Now will you just fuck off!", Bryan shouted. Audrey had teary eyes. "Sorry...", Bryan murmured. "It- It's okay. I- It wa- was my fau- fault," Audrey said. "Anyway," she said. "Fine. We'll use Bryan's plan. But we have to protect each other. I don't wanna lose more people," she added.

"Percy!", Audrey shouted. "Lead your squad that way. By the Covered Bridge. We Time Turners will go through the front." Percy and his squad ran towards the exit of the Quidditch Field. The Secondary Group apparated towards the front gates. "Levicorpus!", Audrey shouted. The fight starts. "Avada Kedavra!", Tesseracs shouted. "Stupefy!", Bryan casted. The secondary group arrived on the ground.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

Spells collided by the front gates. Hugh positioned to apparate. "No, Hugh. Wait for the right time," Whovian said. Hugh stopped, and stood straight beside Whovian. All the secondary group members casted the Patronus. "Depulso!" Tesseracs were being pushed back.

"Diminuendo!", Sara and Clara casted at the same time. Suddenly, water came, shooting the Tesseracs. A boy came from the sky, slicing Tesseracs with a knife. A girl arrived beside Audrey. "Candace! Lawrence!"

Lawrence ran to the secondary group. "H- Hi," he whispered. "What brought you guys here?", Bryan asked. "Don messaged us through an owl. He said to help you guys," Candace said and continued hurling water towards the Tesseracs. Explosions were heard from behind, and the squad of Percy ran to the secondary group. "There's so much of them inside!", a Ravenclaw said.

"Expecto Patronum!", everyone casted at the same time.

Many animals came towards the Tesseracs. "Reducto!", Bryan casted. Lawrence got a pen out, and it became a sword. "Don't kill them. Just maim them, or seriously injure," Candace said. Lawrence ran towards the Tesseracs. "I sense a lot of students in a chamber of some sort. They're being held prisoners," Candace said. Bryan nodded. "Percy. Go with Audrey and Luke, try to free the prisoners. We'll follow," Bryan said. Lawrence ran to Percy and the others. "I- I'll go with them."

Audrey, Luke, Percy, and Lawrence apparated towards the main gates, avoiding the Tesseracs as much as possible. "Stupefy!", Audrey shouted. The four entered the school. "Expecto Patronum!", Bryan shouted. "We have to cover for them!" Every student nearby casted spells to paralyze and knock out Tesseracs. "Avada Kedavra!", Tesseracs shouted. A hit on the ground was heard. "No!", Candace shouted. Bryan laid down on the ground, lifeless. "Bryan, no!", Sara shouted, casting spells on Bryan. Candace made a water wall to protect them. "Episkey!", Clara shouted.

* * *

"Reducto!", Audrey casted. "Flipendo!", Luke shouted. Lawrence continued slicing through the Tesseracs. "Percy! At your back!", Luke shouted. Percy turned back and shouted, "Stupefy!" The Tesserac was hit. "Do you even know the way to the Chamber?", Luke shouted. "We have to get to the Girls' Bathroom!", Audrey replied. "You mean to Moaning Myrtle?", Percy asked. "Yeah!" Percy made a face palm. "Moaning Myrtle annoys me all the time. She likes me.. You know. Crush way," Percy complained. Audrey and Luke managed to smile. Lawrence continued slicing. The three apparated, following Lawrence.

Percy grabbed Lawrence, so they could all fly. The four of them hurried to the Chamber. "Crucio!", Tesseracs shouted. The four fell to the ground, just meters near the entrance to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Stupefy!", the three casted. Lawrence ran and sliced through the Tesseracs. "Au- Audrey. I- I sense s- someone di- died in the fr- front field," Lawrence murmured. "Who is it?", Audrey asked. Lawrence didn't answer and faced the Tesseracs again. Audrey apparated to Lawrence. "Who?", she asked while holding Lawrence's shoulder. "Br- Bryan."

A tear fell from Audrey's eyes. The four arrived at the bathroom. "Colloportus," Luke casted, locking the door. "Muffliato.", he added. "Why're you crying, Aud?", Luke asked. "No- Nothing..", Audrey murmured. Percy pointed his wand at the sink. "Reducto!" The sink blew to pieces, opening the entrance to the chamber.

"Lets go," Audrey whispered.

The four jumped to the entrance. They arrived at the opening of the Chamber. "Audrey!", a Gryffindor shouted. All prisoners ran to the four. "Ok. We have to teleport. Which may cause puking, getting sick, and worse, shitting," Audrey said. "It's fine," one of the prisoners said. "Portus!" The four, with ten prisoners, teleported to Shell Cottage. "Stay here," Luke said. The four teleported again. They arrived at the front gates, and Audrey suddenly ran to Bryan's lifeless body.

* * *

Don and everyone else arrived at Godric's Hallow. "It doesn't seem like a Horcrux," Rafe said. "I don't see any dark nature nearby." The Time Turners walked around the place, and the place was busy. "Of course. It's Christmas. How could we forget?", Em said. "Oh I don't know. Dark wizards taking over our world?!", Don replied. Em smirked. "I think I know where to start." They went to a graveyard.

"This is where our final fight happened...", Don whispered.

They continued walking. "The Potters," Rose said. "Grandma. Grandpa," Al said. They continued walking. Don stopped. "This is familiar," Don murmured. He suddenly held the pendant Whovian gave him. "This is it," he whispered. "We can't use forceful spells," Em said. "We need a Parselmouth," Don said. "Hugh's the only Parselmouth in our group," Scarlet replied.

"D- Did someone say Pa- Parse- Parselmouth?", an old lady asked. "No, we didn't. Now, go back to your Christmas celebration," Don said. The old lady went away. "No choice," Don said. "Reducto!" The tombstone opened. "A poem?"

"To where the founder lives.

Another clue lies.

Something you have to give.

Or perish with cries.

Offer a life.

Blood from the knife."

"We have to get to-", Don whispered. "Getreidegasse, Austria." Scarlet gasped. "Mozart's birthplace?", she asked. "That's where Slytherin was born. Maybe about 100 miles away from Getreidegasse," Don answered. "How do you know these?", Emerald asked. "I read 39 Clues, just so you know. Muggle Hits, hehe," Don replied. Everyone smiled. "So according to this, you're saying that we have to get all the way to Austria?", Brent asked. "So. Who's with me?"

Em, Scarlet, Rafe, Georgia, Jamie, and Scorpius stepped forward. "Okay. The others. Stay at Hogwarts and help the secondary group," Don said. Al, James, Brent, Rose, Dylan, and Joseph apparated away.


End file.
